Eastern Rose
by FMAGurlie920
Summary: This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me. Roy adopts his best friend's child, this is her story. The Elrics come in later. Rated M for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters that appear in FMA, but I do own the original characters featured in this story, and the story itself :)

* * *

**

James Anarnore was what was called a natural water alchemist, meaning that he had been born with transmutation circles in the palms of his hands. He could use alchemy without drawing a circle, or a state alchemist watch. When he was 19, he went to Central, took the exam, and became a state alchemist. At the same time a 17 year old named Roy Mustang was also taking the exam and becoming a state alchemist..the flame alchemist. The two met at Central headquarters and were assigned to work together. They became fast friends, and shared many adventures. When the time came for James to marry, Roy was there. James married a young nonalchemist girl from his home town named Calien. James adored his young wife from the moment that he had seen her, and when he was 23 and she was 19 they married.

Maes Hughes was also a friend of James and Roy, he and his girlfriend at the time, Gracia, would become a major part of James and Calien's lives later.

James and Calien desperately wanted a child and they tried for three years, all the while doctors told them that it couldn't happen, when one day a miracle! Their prayers had been answered! Calien was finally pregnant. She was only 22, a perfect age to have a child, she was still young and healthy, so she thought...


	2. Chapter 1: Widow

**Disclaimer: Though I have made many bids on it I still don't own FMA or it's characters**...**I do own this story and the original characters in it. **

James was 26 now and ready to become a father. However, to support his new family, he had to work for the state for a while longer. He and Roy were assigned to an Ishbalan town that the military had been watching for a few months and now planned to attack. The civil war in the East had begun, after long confrontations between the military and the religious group. State alchemists were now being tested as human weapons, James and Roy were just two of these weapons. James packed his bag and kissed his beautiful wife who was now four months pregnant good-bye and left. Little did he know that he would never see his baby.

Roy and James arrived at the town and hid in an abandoned building. They watched and waited. James sat looking at a picture of his wife and a sonogram of his baby. "Aren't they beautiful, Roy? Look at my beautiful baby, the doctors say they think it's a girl...a beautiful baby girl." Roy smiled, "I bet she'll look just like you, James." "Thank you, Roy...can I ask you a question?" "Of course, Buddy, you can ask me anything." "I want you to take care of them...ya know..if something happens to me..this job is dangerous..we could die at any minute...just please, take care of my wife and my baby if I die?" "I would be honored to watch over them, James." "Thank you, Roy." Roy didn't have the slightest idea how to take care of a baby, let alone a woman. He had always been known as a womanizer.

When night fell, the bombardment started, and riots broke out in the streets. A young Ishbalan man ran up to the abandoned building and threw a homemade bomb through the window. Before they knew it, Roy and James were flying through the air. When Roy came to he couldn't see James anywhere. He tried to stand up and discovered that he was relatively unharmed. Then his wild search for James began. The Sun was creeping up over the hills and a new day was beginning. "James!" Roy shouted into the nothingness. The town was ruined, all the people had fled. The only one left was Roy.

"Roy!" James called, seeing Roy a slight distance away. Roy heard James' call and he ran to him. He was in a pool of his own blood and blood trickeld from his mouth. Roy knelt next to his friend and lifted his head. James coughed and blood poured from his mouth. "Please...you have to hold on, for the baby, James, hold on for the baby!" Roy begged. Tears streamed down James' face, "no, Roy...I'm dying, but please take my watch and give it to the baby when she's old enough, and remind her every day that her daddy loved her...and Calien, tell her I'm sorry, that I couldn't be there for her, and that I love her." "I'll tell them that for you, I promise..." Roy sobbed, his best friend was fading and there was nothing he could do to stop it. James looked up at Roy and whispered, "the only thing that I regret...is that I never got to hold my baby.." He gasped one last time and with that he was dead. Roy laid his friend down and screamed into the silence, "Somebody..please help me!" He screamed as loud as he could and collapsed.

When he woke up he was back in the Central military compound. The room was quiet, except for quiet sobs. He sat up and looked around. He saw Calien weeping in the corner of his room. "Calien?" He whispered. "Oh, you're awake.." She managed to say between sobs. Roy told her everything that James had said as he died. He told her that he would hold onto his watch and give it to the child when it was old enough, as James had asked. "What will I do now, Roy?" Calien asked, "he was everything to me..how can I have this baby alone?" "You won't be alone Calien, I promised James that you wouldn't be alone, I'll be there for you and the baby. As long as I live, you won't be alone."

Roy lived up to his promise to the best of his abilities. He helped Calien through her pregnancy, but only for a short time.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story so far...please review (be gentle!). The story gets better later I promise! 


	3. Chapter 2: Orphan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA tear, I do own this story, however...YAY! **

A month after James' death, Calien went into very early labor. Roy, Maes, and Gracia raced to the hospital with her, so that she could deliver the child. Maes and Roy went into the delivery room with her. The doctor looked at Roy, "the child will be born very premature, I don't know if either the mother or the child will make it." Roy's eyes filled with terror, _this can't be happening_, he thought with horror. Gracia sat in the waiting room, wondering if everything was alright. Roy and Maes held Calien's hands as she pushed. The baby was on its' way. The labor took a very long time, and Calien was in a lot of pain. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker and she hemorrhaged and lost more and more blood with every contraction. She gazed up at the doctor, "please...save my baby, save my baby," she cried. Roy and Maes both knew that she was dying. "Roy..Maes, please I want the two of you to raise my baby." Calien said quietly. Roy promised that he would raise the baby as his own. "What should we name the baby?" Roy asked. "If it is a boy, name him after James," Calien answered. "And if it is a girl?" Maes asked. "If it is a girl, you may name her whatever you want," she responded in a whisper. "I'd like to name her Calien, after her mother," Roy said with a smile. Calien just responded with a very weak smile. Suddenly she screamed in pain and blood poured out of her. Roy heard the baby cry as it was born. He looked back at Calien and she was pale and still, her hand had become cold. She was dead. The baby was an orphan now. Immediately he knew that he and Maes would work as a team to raise the baby, but he planned to adopt it himself. "It's a girl.." The doctor said solemnly. Roy wanted to hold her, but they had to clean her up quickly then take her to the NICU. The small child was put in an incubator, a feeding tube and a respirator were attached because she couldn't live on her own. Roy, Maes, and Gracia ran down to the NICU once they were told that they could. "That poor little girl, no mother or father left for her...Maes, we should adopt her." Gracia suggested, she was just trying to ease Roy's pain. He had really cared for this child's parents and he had come to think of the baby as his own. "That's very thoughtful of you, Honey, but I think Roy should get down to the court house as fast as possible and he should adopt her. We'll help him take care of her as much as possible, but he needs this baby." Maes said with a gentle smile at Roy. The three of them slept in the hospital with the baby. Roy was up all night looking at the tiny baby, who was so small that a ring could fit up her thigh. The doctors had said that if she lost a teaspoon of blood, she would die.

"You have to pull through, little one," Roy whispered, putting a finger through the hole in the incubator. They had told him that he could touch her. Right now, the child was sleeping, but when he touched her, she stirred and looked up at him. He expected her to cry like a normal baby would when disturbed from sleep, but she just looked up at him with watery blue eyes and seemed to smile, as if to reassure him.

A week had passed and the child was still in NICU, and the doctors were still unable to tell if the baby would make it. Roy hadn't had any sleep since the baby was born. Maes and Gracia were very worried for their friend. "Roy, you need to get some rest, you told Calien that we'd work as a team to care for this child, and right now, you're trying to be everything by yourself. You need some rest, Roy..You can't take care of the baby properly unless you take care of yourself. I promise, Gracia and I will be right here with her the whole time." Roy finally agreed. He went back to his room in the Central headquarters and fell asleep immediately. He dreamed of James and Calien. He told them that he wanted to name the baby Calien after her mother and they agreed. He told them that he loved the baby and that he would try to be the best parent he could possibly be. He awoke 15 hours later and rushed back to the hospital. Gracia was asleep on some chairs in the room with the baby. Maes had pulled a chair up next to her incubator and was reading her the children's book Goodnight Moon. Roy felt happy knowing that he was not going to be alone in the up-bringing of the child. In fact, he didn't know the first thing about being a parent. He never expected to even have children of his own let alone raise James' baby. There was something about the little girl that made him feel happy inside. The next day he signed the papers and adopted her. Her birth cirtificate read Calien Lilian Anarnore, her father's last name.

Finally, when the child was a month old, the doctor solemnly came to Roy, and asked his permission to take the baby off of life support the next morning. Roy cried as he signed the paper saying that they could make her live on her own starting the next day. Maes and Gracia stayed with him all night and the three of them spent time with the baby. "I did the right thing, didn't I?" Roy asked. "Yes, you did, Roy. What kind of life would it be if she had to live in the hospital hooked up to a machine the whole time?" Maes asked. Roy knew Maes was right, it was time for the baby to live on her own. That night he spoke to the baby. "Calien, tomorrow, they're going to take you off that respirator, I know it sucks being on it. you'll make it though, you're a fighter...you won't let this be the end. You wanna live, I see it in your tiny face." He spent the entire night with the baby. He told her how good her life would be, that she'd be taken off the feeding tube, and she'd drink formula like a normal baby, and that she'd be happy.

For the past two weeks Maes and Gracia were gone most of the night, and slept most of the day, they were back at the compound making a surprise for Roy..with the permission of the military, of course. Roy hadn't noticed, because he was spending so much time in the hospital with the baby.

The next day the baby was taken off the respirator. Maes and Gracia had to hold Roy up as they waited for the baby to breathe. After about a minute, the tiny baby with dark brown hair and blue eyes gasped and took her first breath on her own since the moment she had cried when she was born. For the first time in her life she was held for a long time. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and Roy held her. She looked up at him and smiled, as if she were saying, "I told you so." Little Calien reached her tiny hand up to him and he gave her his finger and her little hand wrapped around it and she cooed. Maes smiled, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were that baby's real father." It was hard for Roy to let her go, but eventually Gracia and Maes had a chance to hold her. That night Roy fed her her first bottle ever. He was told by the doctor that the next day the child would be released from the hospital, and that he was glad that the baby would have such a great father to look out for her. Sure enough, the next morning, Roy brough the baby home. Now it was time for Maes and Gracia to unveil their surprise. They took him to the empty bedroom adjacent to his room, right down the hall from his office. It had been turned into a beautiful nursery for the baby. It had pink walls and a beautiful crib, toys and books everywhere. This would be the baby's new home. However, the surprise was not over yet. They took Roy and the baby down the hall to his office and sure enough there was the entire group of military personnel and they had a surprise baby shower for them. Everyone got to hold her, and got to know her. Finally, Roy got to relax and get himself back to normal.

**Anyhow, this one was a little longer...don't worry I have the whole thing written out (there's 22 chapters), so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately still do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the characters that appear in it. I do own my original story, and my original characters. **

* * *

As an infant, Roy took Calien down to his office with him so that he could work and watch her at the same time. Once in a while some of the other people living at Central would watch her, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Armstrong, Maes, and the others all loved her very much. She took her first steps in Roy's office, he had recently been promoted and the paperwork had doubled. Riza carried Calien in from playing outside and set her down on the floor. The baby looked at Roy and smiled a big smile, she held Riza's pants and pulled herself up. She was very small for her age, being almost one now, but the doctors said that she would always be shorter than the other children because she was born so early. She reached out her little arms toward Roy and with a determined look on her face she took her first step Roy and Riza looked at each other, then back at the baby. "She's..." Riza began, "walking," Roy finished. The child walked all the way to Roy's desk and held onto it. He scooped up the tiny child and cradled her in his arms. "I love you little girl," he said in the gentlest voice Riza had ever heard him use. Maes poked his head in, "Hey everyone, what's happening?" He asked cheerfully. "Calien just took her first steps," Riza said with a smile. "Oh wow!" Maes said with surprise and a slight bit of pride. He made a point of making sure that Roy was alright every day, and he helped Roy learn how to be a good parent. "He really loves that baby, Maes," Riza whispered. "I know, we didn't adopt her because I knew she'd be so much better for Roy. They both need each other. Gracia and I will have our own baby." He said quietly. Maes and Gracia were scheduled to get married in autumn of next year. Calien was going to be the flower girl. Maes and Gracia loved her, and Roy had papers drawn up saying that she would go to them, should anything happen to him.

Calien slept through the night about 5 nights out of the week now, but every time she cried Roy was right there. He had turned out to be an amazing father. Maes felt that it was Roy's love for the child that made him such a good parent. Finally she slept through the night 7 days in a row, and then Roy woke up on his own about the same time that she normally cried, and went to check on her. There she was sound asleep in her crib, sucking her thumb. Roy smiled, and went back to bed.

The next year, Calien was almost 2 years old and it was time for Maes and Gracia to be married. Gracia put Calien in her little white dress and Roy took her to the beginning of the aisle. She was so smart, she could talk now, and she spoke as if she were a grown up. The other day Roy had noticed the circles in the palms of her hands, he knew that they would appear when she was between 1 and 2 years old. They were very similar to James', but hers were slightly different. Usually, if a natural alchemist had a child the child would have the exact same markings as the parent. Unless both parents were natural alchemists, then the markings were a mix between both parents', but Calien's mother had not been an alchemist. Roy knew he would have to look into those markings, but not right now. Now Hughes was getting married and his little girl was the most beautiful child in the world. The wedding went off without a hitch and the whole day was just beautiful. All of the guests complimented Roy on his gorgeous little girl, and he just smiled proudly.

She began school when she was 3. She went to nursery school, and preschool, then kindergarten. She was great with other children, she loved sharing, and she became a very kind person. She made lots of friends. One day, Roy thought of the symbols on Calien's hands, he went and looked up the photographs of James' hands, all natural alchemists in the military had their hands photographed to be kept on file. He had taken pictures of the little girl's hands and compared them to those of her real father. He noticed where the variance was, then headed to the library. When he arrived there he looked up a book on genetics by Dr. Tim Marcoh. The book crashed to the floor as he realized what Calien was. She could save and destroy the whole world all at once.

When Calien was 9, Roy gave her her father's watch. He explained what had happened to her parents exactly, but with less details, she was still young and the details would hurt her. She had always known that she was adopted, but now he told her about how her father had died, and her mother. How much they had loved her. Calien cried when she heard the story. Roy hugged her and told her to just let it all out.

When she opened the watch, she saw a picture of her mother holding her pregnant stomach, and a sonogram of herself. She smiled a little bit and could feel her parents' love around her, they had cared for her so much. She knew Roy had been very close to them and they knew that he'd love her, which is why they gave her to him.

The next year of Calien's life would be one of the most important, she would meet two young people who would change her forever.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I have the whole story written already so I can't help but put a chapter on every few days (the story is 44 pages long in MS Word!). Please review, I love hearing from you guys :) . Next chapter coming soon.  



	5. Chapter 4: The Elrics

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA as much as I wish I did...I don't, I own this story and the original characters that I made up.**

Just a quick note: The next chapters are really super short, so i'll put chapters 5 and 6 on together ok?

* * *

Roy was now Colonel. He had been contacted by a 12 year old boy, who wanted to become a state alchemist. Today he was waiting for the boy and his younger brother to arrive. He met them outside the office building, with a kind greeting. One boy was in a tall metal suit of armor, and one was a short blonde boy. Roy turned to the suit of armor, "you must be Edward Elric, I'll be glad to take you to my office and talk about your taking the exam." "Ahem..." Roy turned to the blonde boy, "I'm Edward Elric..this is my little brother Alphonse," he gestured toward the suit of armor. "Oh, I'm sorry..I've just never seen such a small alchemist..." Roy said with a smirk. Edward obviously got angry..."WHAT'RE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT! THAT I'M SO SMALL I CAN'T EVEN REACH A DOOR KNOB! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A TINY SHRIMP?" "Brother please, he didn't say all that!" Alphonse tried to soothe his older brother. "I'm sorry he got so mad, Sir, but he really hates when people comment on his...height.." "Or the lack thereof?" Roy said with another smirk. "Really though, Edward, I was just joking." Edward frowned, "can't we just get up to your office and schedule an exam?" He asked impatiently. "In a little while, Edward, I'm waiting for my little girl to get home from school first..." Roy said with a proud smile. "We didn't know you were married, Sir," Alphonse commented. "Oh, I'm not, my baby is adopted. I was a good friend of her parents, but they died." Roy explained quickly. 

The boys expected a tiny child of maybe about 5 years old the way Roy talked about her...but they soon discovered that they were very mistaken. A young girl of 10 wearing a pink skirt and a white top with a pink bow around her shoulders, white knee socks, and pink shoes, obviously a school uniform, with long brown pig-tails, tan skin, and glistening hazel eyes came skipping up the street. _That can't be Mustang's kid!_ Edward thought. Alphonse and Edward stared at the beautiful girl as she ran up to Mustang and hugged him. "Hi Daddy!" "Hello Princess, how was school?" "Great, but I'm glad to be home with you now." She stopped and looked at the two boys who were looking at her in disbelief. "Sweetheart, these are the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse. Edward wants to take the state alchemy exam." She smiled at them and said "nice to meet you." The boys smiled beack at her.

Edward got a feeling in his heart from this girl that seemed to ease his pain. When he smiled at her, he felt like he was really smiling for the first time since...the accident.

The four of them went up to Roy's office and sat down. "So, " Roy began, "what's your story?" "Well.." Edward answered, "I'd like to become a state alchemist to undo some things that I've done..to my brother," he gestured at his brother again. Roy looked puzzled, "I don't understand.." "Look," Alphonse said drawing everyone's attention to him, he removed his helmet and Roy and Calien were shocked to discover that the suit of armor was empty, there was no person inside. "When our mother died, we studied alchemy so that we could try to bring her back...We failed...I failed." Ed said looking at the floor, ashamed of his actions. "I made Al do this...We didn't get our mother back, and I lost my left leg...Then things got worse...I lost Al's body, all I could do to get him back was sacrifice my right arm in exchange for his soul, and attach it to the suit of armor." He quickly glanced at Calien to see how horrified she looked. Tears were in her eyes, but there was no horror or fear.

"I see," said Roy..."So...what can being a state alchemist do to help you?" "We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone...so we can get our normal bodies back." Ed said quietly. "All right," Roy said, "You'll be tested in three days, be warned, however, you'll be tested against me...the flame alchemist," he said with a grin. "I'll do my best." Ed replied with a smirk. "Until then, you boys will be in the room down the hall on the right...across from Calien's room," Roy said with a smile, "please take them down there, sweety." "Sure, Dad," the girl said obediently, she stood up and smiled at the boys, "follow me, guys," she said. The boys silently stood in unison and followed the girl out of the room. When they reached the room, the girl smiled at them again, and Ed got a warm feeling in his chest that he didn't understand. "This is your room, guys," Calien said in a friendly voice. "Thanks," Ed said, "We didn't get to learn your name," he added. "Oh," she said, "I'm Calien." She smiled again. "You wanna stay for a little while?" Ed asked. "Okay," she said with a smile. The three of them went inside and sat down to talk for a little while.

Down the hall, Maes saw them go into the room, and he threw open the door to Roy's office. Roy explained the boys' story and Maes told Roy what he had just seen. "If the boy becomes an alchemist, I was planning on assigning Calien with him..she'll be a state alchemist soon, ya know," Roy beamed proudly. "If you partner them together, that boy will fall for her, I can feel it," Hughes said. "Don't be outrageous!" Roy scoffed, "They're only children." "Just trust me," Maes warned. "By the way," he added, "look at this picture of our baby, Roy! Isn't she just a little piece of heaven on Earth?" "Of course Maes..." Roy trailed off. Maes and Gracia had had a baby girl that year, they named her Elicia. She was only about three months now. Calien spent a lot of time with the new baby, and helped Gracia care for the baby. Helping to give her baths and feed her, even changing her diapers. Calien loved the new baby as if they were sisters. Maes and Roy would be the only two adults at Central who would know of the Elrics' misake. Roy told the others that they had been in an accident during the civil war in the East.

Back in the boys' room, Calien sat down on one of the beds. "So, how old are you?" She asked, trying to make conversation even though she was normally shy around new people. "I'm 11 and Brother is 12," Al said, "How about you?" "Me? I'm 10...I'm going to be a state alchemist one day too," she beamed. "Oh yeah?" Ed asked with genuine interest. "What do you specialize in?" "I've been practicing being a water alchemist..like my biological father was..watch!" She jumped up and thought for a second, a light seemed to go on in her mind as her eyes widened. She poured a glass of water and then she touched the glass and closed her eyes..concentrating, the water started to bubble. Ed and Al watched in amazement as the water came out of the glass into mid air, became a blade and froze. "See how sharp it is," she handed it to Ed. He ran his finger along it and it neatly slit his finger, a drop of blood trickled out. "That's pretty good," he admitted with a gentle smile. "And it won't melt until I melt it." She added proudly. "I'm going to have a hard time getting into the military, though," she sighed. "Why's that?" Al asked. "Because I have to beat my dad, and someone else because I'm his family member, so to make sure that he didn't cheat to let me in I'll have to beat him and then someone else." She mumbled gloomily. "I bet you can do it," Ed reassured her. Calien smiled at him, "thanks, Ed." "That reminds me," Ed began, "why don't you need a transmutation circle, if you're not already a state alchemist..you don't have a watch, and you don't wear any gloves..." She giggled and showed them the circles on her hands. "You're a...natural alchemist?" Ed said in surprise. "Yeah, my father was James Anarnore..the water alchemist." "I've heard of him, I hear he was a strong alchemist." Ed smiled as he said it. "Well..I should go do my homework," Calien stood to leave. "It was really great meeting you, Edward and Alphonse Elric." Before she left, however, Ed had to tell her one more thing. "Wait!" He called to her. "Yes?" She said turning to him again. "I like you, Calien..it's not too often I meet people who are shorter than me." He smiled and stood very close to her comparing their height. He was, in fact, taller than she was by three inches. "Well..." she said, "I was born prematurely..four months actually, and the doctors said that I would be naturally small for the rest of my life, and I grow slowly also. So, I wouldn't be like this if I weren't born so early." She winked and smiled at them and left the room.

Ed touched the door after it closed behind Calien. "There was something about that girl.." Ed said. Al chuckled to himself. "What?" Ed demanded. "Nothing, Brother."

* * *

Thanks again for reading my story. Please review...Getting new reviews brightens my day :) . Bye-bye for now guys! 


	6. Chapters 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's original characters...but I do own this story and my characters that appear in this story...and if anyone wants to sell me their soul, I'll own that too.**

Anyhow...These chapters are really short so I put them on here together like I promised I would. Anyhow Chapter 7 is way longer so in a little while that will be posted sometime later. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Friends**

Calien, Ed, and Al were together every day after Calien got home from school. These two days were happy ones for the boys. She helped Ed study every day, so that he could pass the test. On the second night Ed sighed. "What's wrong, Ed?" Calien asked. "Tomorrow after I take the test..whether I pass or fail, Al and I are gonna have to move on, I'll be assigned and we'll have to leave you here." She frowned and looked sad. "You guys are two of my best friends, I know we haven't been friends long, but I really like being with you." a glistening tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto Ed's pillow. Al and Ed stared at her. "Please..don't cry Calien.." Ed pleaded. His face assumed a look of tenderness that Al had never seen. "We promise to keep in touch with you and when you're ready to take the alchemist exam, we'll come back..and maybe Mustang (Ed grumbled his name) will let us work together." "Cheer up, Calien," Al added. She eventually stopped crying and thanked the boys for caring so much about her. When she left and went to bed, Ed laid awake in bed and spoke to Al. "This test is tomorrow, Al.." Ed began. "I'm worried about Calien.." Al looked over at him, "I really care about her, Al...She makes me feel different..like I've never felt before.." "You like her...like that..don't you." Al said teasingly. "What?" Ed was trying to hide his real feelings, "no..why would you think that?" He laughed a little, then he turned out the light. Al fell asleep almost instantly, but Ed couldn't get to sleep. He thought of his test tomorrow, and Calien. Would he really have to leave her? How much did he really care for her? He fell asleep confused and startled.

The next day, it was time for Ed's exam. Calien met him before he went to face Roy. "Calien.." he said happily. "I just wanted to wish you good luck.." she said. She gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. She was a very affectionate girl. "Al and I will be watching." "Thanks..." Ed smiled.

**Chapter Six: Edward's Test**

Edward walked into the cement lot and looked at Roy, Calien's father. Calien adored Roy and Roy adored her as well. Roy came in and smiled at Ed. "I'll try not to humiliate you in front of everyone short stuff," Roy smiled. Ed felt the anger boiling inside of him..he would show this guy. He concentrated, getting ready for his test. The signal for them to begin was given. They fought each other all afternoon.

As Calien and Alphonse looked on, they talked quietly to each other. "I don't know who to support...Ed is my friend, but he's against my dad!" Calien groaned. "Don't worry, Calien, it should all be over soon." Sure enough, the test ended...Ed had passed the test. He would now be given his assignment, and his silver state alchemist's watch and begin his search for the Philosopher's Stone. Roy and Ed had to clean up the mess that they had made, as was traditional for the alchemist exam. Calien and Alphonse went inside. Once they were inside, Calien began to weep. She didn't want her friends to leave. Alphonse was trying to calm her down. They waited in Roy's office for them to get inside. Finally, Roy and Ed came inside and sat down totally exhausted. Calien quickly dried her tears because she didn't want Ed or Roy to see them. Roy handed Ed his state alchemist's watch. "Congratulations Edward Elric, you are now a dog of the military." "Thank you, Colonel." Edward replied in his most mature voice. "Your first assignment will be..." Roy paused and glanced at his beautiful little girl. He could see the red in her eyes, he knew that she had been crying, and he knew why. He knew she loved the Elrics and didn't want her friends to go away. "I want you to stay in Central, here at the compound for two more weeks. Calien's own state alchemist exam will be two weeks from now. I've selected you to go up against her after she fights me." Roy's voice quivered. Calien jumped up, "really Daddy, you mean it?" Roy nodded. "Oh thank you Daddy, thank you!" She ran to him and hugged him as tight as her little arms could. Roy's eyes filled with tears as he realized that his little girl would be leaving him soon to do the most dangerous job there was...being a state alchemist. It had killed her father. He knew that she was strong and that she would be alright, she had always been a fighter.

* * *

Thanks for reasing my story everyone! Please PLEASE PLEASE review, I really love hearing from you guys, it really makes my day. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Troubling Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's original characters, but I do own this story and the characters that I created...The offer is still up for souls also. **

**

* * *

**  
Even though they got to stay in Central, the boys were rarely at the compound. They had gone to meet Dr.Tucker. They went to his house every day for nearly a week. Dr.Tucker had once created a chimera that could speak human language, that was two years ago..about the same time that his wife had left him. All the creature had been able to say was "I want to die" it eventually refused to eat and died. That was how he got his license from the state. However, now he was in trouble, in danger of losing his license. His last year's examinaion had not gone well. It was now time for this year's assessment. The Elrics had become good friends with the Sewing Life Alchemist's (Dr.Tucker's) little daughter Nina. One day, Nina and the overly affectionate dog Alexander were gone from the house and Dr.Tucker had a new creation just in time for his assessment. Ed discovered that it was Nina and Alexander crossed to become a chimera. He then figured out that the previous chimera had been Tucker's wife. When they returned to Cenral that day, Ed refused to see anyone all day. Al sat outside in the hallway quietly and everyone seemed to just ignore him. Calien was afraid to go into Ed's room. She sat next to Al and asked what had happened. Al explained it to the young girl and, suddenly she began sobbing. "What's the matter?" Al asked startled. "You and Ed are in so much pain...I can feel it when you speak, you hurt for that little girl." She sobbed. _She can sense the pain that I feel for Nina and my brother...she really cares for us._ Al thought as he got a tingly feeling inside. It was the first time that anyone had acknowledged his pain..or any of his feelings since he had become..nothing but a suit of armor. She was the only one besides Ed who made him feel like a person again. He remembered his brother..alone in the bedroom. "Can you please go inside and see Ed?" Al asked. "You sure that's the best idea, Al?" Calien asked shyly. "Yes..I know you can help him, he won't even see me, but I know he'll let you stay with him." Al begged, he knew that she would give Ed the hope that he lacked. "Well...ok, but will you be ok out here all by yourself?" She asked. Al smiled at her to the best of his ability, "yeah, I'm alright." She hugged Al, that had been the first time anyone had hugged him since their mother had died. She slowly opend the door. "GO AWAY!" Ed shouted, not realizing who it was. He was crying and he wanted to be alone. The light was off but Calien could hear his sobs. The lightning crashed outside and she saw Ed curled up in his bed facing the window. "Edward," she said softly, "Al sent me in here, he's so worried about you, he said that you wouldn't see anyone, not even him. I'll leave if you really want me to, but please just tell me something I can tell your brother." He sat up and turned around. Calien sat on Al's bed and faced him, she didn't want to invade his personal space at a time like this. "Al told me everything that happened, Ed.." she whispered. He looked at the floor, even in the darkness he feared that she would see the weakness in him if he looked at her. "I just dont know anymore...I have to keep going for Al..I have to keep my promise and get his body back..but.." he sobbed, he could no longer fight it. "But how am I gonna go on?" She could see that he was confused and hurt. Being only 10, she didn't know what to say to this young boy to make him feel better. Helpless tears quietly trickled down her face. "Ed you have been through so much...suffered so much, it adds so many years on to your age, I feel like you're older than Dad," she said, just talking to keep the silence away. Saying whatever was in her head. Ed was startled by her comment. She was shivering. He lifted his eyes slowly and clicked the lamp on. She was crying..for him..because she felt his pain so deeply in her own heart. Ed knew that they would ruin her if she stayed with them for very long, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her. He moved to Al's bed and put his arm around her. Calien looked at him then threw her arms around him. "Al and I aren't used to having someone care so much for us.." Ed said softly. "I want to help you, Ed..I want to help you search..I want to help you get better.." She whispered into his shirt. He thought quietly for a moment then he asked, "why did Al send you in here? Why didn't he just come himself?" "Well...he said that you wouldn't see him, and that I could make you feel better." She said confused now. "He never came in here...how did he know that I wouldn't see him?" Ed wondered aloud. He realized that he did feel better when she was around, this sweet, innocent girl. He noticed how her hair smelled like flowers and how soft it was. He smiled to himself. _Al wanted us to be together...so he made up that story about me not seeing him, so that she'd come in_, he thought. "Come on now, Calien, we need to keep going. Let's go see Al." She looked at him and dried her tears, and they walked out into the hallway so see Al. Al stood up, glad to see that his brother was alright.

The next day Ed and Al found Calien and asked if she could get them into Roy's office to see him. She agreed and they walked down the hall. "Daddy?" She knocked on the door, and Riza Hawkeye poked her head out. "What is it sweety?" She asked Calien. "Well..uh..." Calien began. "We just wanted to know what's going to happen to Nina and Dr.Tucker now." Ed said quietly as if afraid to know the answer. "Well..we were going to put Tucker on trial, but the two have been murdered. I have to meet Roy at the crime scene now, to investigate. I need to go now.." She looked at her watch and raced from the office. She left the children standing there, hurt and puzzled. "It's better Nina died than have to live like that..." Ed said, "she was still a person like me...like Al, and she didn't deserve that kind of life..." He continued. "Come on, guys..let's go for a walk," Calien suggested, hoping to help the boys feel better. As they walked in the rain Edward spoke of how good it was when they were little, how they had loved their mother. Calien tried to cheer them up, but it wasn't working. She let them speak in turn and listened to them, the best thing a good friend could do. Suddenly, a man stepped out of an alley. He had a big X-shaped scar on his forehead. He had the darker skin of an Ishvarlan. "Are you Edward Elric, the Full-Metal Alchemist?" He asked. Ed walked up to face him, "Yes, I am..do you need something from me?" The man smiled, "I need only to destroy you," he replied. He tried to kill Ed, but the automail saved the boy's life. When Al ran in to help him, his armor body was nearly obliterated. "Why do you want to kill me?" Ed asked the mysterious man, who looked at him squarely and flatly answered, "because I am on a mission from God...to kill all state alchemists." He had been distracted by the fact that he could not just kill Ed with one touch of his hand, and then Ed used the automail and Scar knew why he had not died. He grabbed Ed's metal arm and crushed it in his hands. Without that arm, Ed couldn't perform alchemy, or fight. He knew in his heart that this was the end for him, but he knew that he needed to save Al. "Alright!" Ed was kneeling on the ground, "if it's state alchemists you want, just take me...don't hurt my little brother, he's not a state alchemist." Scar looked on the pathetic creature that was Edward Elric. "I agree to your terms...I won't hurt him." Scar said without any feeling. Ed's mind raced to Calien. He glanced at her sobbing next to Al's broken body. "And let the girl go, she's of no interest to you..if you swear not to hurt them both, I'll go quietly." Both Calien and Al were begging Ed not to do this, begging him to run away. Calien said that together they could carry Al, trying to convince him to go, knowing that they couldn't really. The armor was too much for them. Ed wouldn't listen. Scar promised not to hurt them and was about to bring down the final blow upon Ed's head when Roy appeared. "How dare you even consider harming my little girl, Scar!" Roy shouted. Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong appeared as well, along with others from the military compund. Roy announced that this man, Scar, had killed many state alchemists in the East and in Central, and he was the one who had killed Dr.Tucker and Nina, and that he was under arrest. However, Scar was not one to go quietly. Roy realized that he couldn't use his alchemy in the rain. The other military personnel began firing guns at Scar, but somehow he was only grazed by one bullet. He was very fast, and his ability to destroy things was startling to everyone who witnessed it. Armstrong was able to fight Scar off for a little while, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep him distracted. Calien knew she was a water alchemist and she ran up next to Ed who was still on the ground, wincing in pain. "What are you doing?" Ed asked. Calien grinned, "just watch.." she touched the ground and caused the water on the ground to freeze, making Scar fall on the ice she had created. Unfortunately, he fell directly in front of her and he looked at her and glared. "You're an alchemist...you little brat.." He raised his hand and used alchemy to knock her head against the concrete. Blood oozed from a cut in her head and she was unconscious. Roy looked at his little girl lying limp on the pavement and he felt his anger rise. "ALCHEMY OR NOT, I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted. He didn't get the chance. Scar decided that there were too many people against him in this one and he dived into the sewer and escaped. Ed and Roy ran to Calien at the same time. "This is all your fault Elric, if she didn't want to help you she wouldn't have done that!" Roy shouted. Ed didn't answer he just looked at Roy with a hurt expression on his face, normally he would have argued, but not about this. Roy looked at the boy astonished. Hughes ran up and demanded that Armstrong pick her up and carry her back to the compound where she could get medical attention right away. Armstrong scooped the limp little body off the pavement, Ed could have carried her, but Roy didn't want that. Five soliders helped load Al into the back of a van to take the Elrics back to the base. When they arrived they weren't allowed to see Calien. They were brought to Roy's office with Riza. Ed looked at Al, "we'll have to go home and see Winry, and hopefully get back to Central in time for Calien's test next week..if she still wants to take it after all this," he mumbled. He slammed his good fist down on the floor. Al could see he was mad at himself. "What if she dies, Al? It'll be my fault...I couldn't protect her, just like I couldn't protect...Mom" Ed said hopelessly. "She won't die...I know she won't die," Al whispered.

In the Medical wing of the base, Calien awoke to see Roy and Maes standing over her. She sat straight up, "where are the boys?" She demanded. "Are they safe?" "Yes, they're in my office, thanks to you they're safe," Roy said. He hugged her and told her he was so sorry that it had happened to her. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'm not hurt, I'll be ok." She smiled. The doctors said that the wound to her head was only a flesh wound, and that she could leave, now that she had had stitches. Roy and Maes walked behind her on the way up to Roy's office. "I think Ed is in love with her, just like I told you he would be," Maes said with a smile. "Will you get off that, Hughes, he's not in love with her, they're too young for that." Roy scowled. "You'll see," Maes teased.

When they reached the office Calien went in first and Ed jumped to his feet without even acknowledging the colonel, or Maes for that matter. "Calien, you're alright!" He shouted with the purest joy. He threw his arms around her and hugged her. She smiled at him. "I'm ok, Ed, the doctor said it was only a flesh wound. They gave me some stitches and now I'm ok." Everyone talked about where the Elrics would go now, and how they would get there. They had to pick an escort for them. Roy had to stay in Central, Hughes also had to stay in Central, Havoc couldn't protect them from Scar, and Riza had to stay and help the Colonel. That left only one person, Armstrong. Despite Ed's grumbles and objections, they would send Armstrong with the boys to their home town of Resembool, so that they could be repaired. Calien had to stay in Central with Roy so that she could study for her test and so that they could keep an eye on her wound.

The next day Calien and Hughes went down to the train station to see the boys off. "I have a message from the Colonel, Ed." "Oh yeah?" Ed said a little disinterested. "He said not to get yourself killed in his jurisdiction because it would make a mess of his paperwork." Maes grinned and saluted. Ed had to use his left hand, but he saluted in return. Calien stepped up in front of Ed, her eyes and cheeks were stained with tears. "Be careful, Ed..Watch out for your brother." "I will.." He said trying to look at the floor because he hated when she cried, but also trying to fill his mind with images of her before they left. "Will you be taking the test as scheduled?" He asked her. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll be sure to be back here for it, I promised you I'd be here..and I will be." Ed smiled at her. Calien forced a smile, then she fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you guys so much," she whispered into his chest. His arms fell gently around her and he whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you too, Calien.." She stepped back and smiled again, this time more naturally. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "for luck," she said with a wink. He smiled and the sorrow that always rested on his heart seemed to melt. "For luck," he repeated. She kissed Al on the cheek also and said a brief good-bye to him. Finally, Calien told Armstrong to watch out for the boys as best he could, and that it was an express order from the daughter of the Colonel. He promised he would.

Maes and Calien stood on the balcony as they left, waving at the train. Once the train was out of sight, they turned and went home.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, guys! Please remember to review...Hearing from you is awesome! 


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Normalcy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or it's characters...but I do own this _ORIGINAL_ story**

Yes...to those of you who are wondering why I put so much emphasis on "original" up there, it is because I feel the need to explain my story a bit before we go on here. My story is BASED on the series, which means the chronology isn't going to be exactly right, so please forgive me if a few things in my ORIGINAL story don't sync up exactly with the series. OK?

Now that that's out of the way... the COOL people who read my story may continue now :)

* * *

Calien's life at Central without the Elrics was much as it had been before they got there, except for a few things that only Roy noticed. She didn't smile as much now, and all she did was homework and study in her room for the exam coming up. Calien did look forward to becoming an alchemist and getting to travel around, but in her heart, she wondered if the boys would really be back in time. She didn't eat much and she spent most of the day in her room. Her alchemy was getting very good, and she was nearly prepared to face Roy and Ed..or whoever would be picked to take his place if he didn't come back in time.

It became apparent that she could not live a normal life without the Elric boys now. They had become her best friends, and she wanted very much to travel with them, no matter how dangerous it was.

Roy was beside himself at the thought of his little girl leaving him to go on dangerous missions at the age of only 10 years old. "Roy, from the way I saw them act at the train station together...I'd say you're raising the next Mrs.Elric," Maes said with a grin. Roy grumbled. Maes told him the way that Calien and Ed had acted when saying good-bye and that to him it seemed much more than friendly. Roy said that now was not a good time for jokes and that he was going to go down the hall and see his daughter.

Roy went down to Calien's room and knocked on the door. "Calien, Honey, are you alright?" The door opened and Calien appeared at the door. Roy came into her room and sat down. "I just wanted to see my princess for a while before she grows up and leaves me," Roy said with a smile. She smiled back, she couldn't help it, she loved Roy so much. "Tell me about your friendship with the Elrics.." Roy said in a cheerful voice. "Oh, Daddy, I really like them, they're my best friends, and I'm just very lonely now that they aren't here anymore. It was really great having other kids my age around." "Ya know, Maes thinks Edward likes you," he said it in a teasing manner and she giggled. Calien smiled at him, "Edward is a nice boy, Daddy...I just wish you and he could be friends.." She frowned at the thought of the two of them fighting. "Oh, Honey, I like him a lot, which is why I give him such a hard time. I wanted to protect him and sent him away to make sure he was safe, and to let him heal. I just don't want to say that straight out..it would make things weird around here." He tried to explain his feelings for the boys the best he could. "So.. do you have a crush on Edward Elric?" He said jokingly. Calien looked at him and blushed. "I don't know...why?" "Oh I was just wondering..." They talked for a little while more and then Calien went to bed. Her test was in two days, and still no sign of the Elrics.

Calien spent the two days in Roy's office where she normally was. She seemed happier, she ate more and acted cheerful. The night before her exam, she was in the bedroom that the boys had slept in. She laid down in Edward's bed and fell asleep. Roy didn't realize that she was in there. The boys arrived at midnight repaired good as new. Armstrong was certainly happy to be back to work, but he did truly love the boys also. Ed looked around Roy's office. "Where's Calien?" He asked. "Seeeeee?" Maes said raising an eyebrow at Roy. "She's in her room, asleep." Roy said. "She really missed you guys," he added. The boys smiled and said that they had missed her a lot too. They really had, they had told Winry all about Calien and how she was such a good friend. At night, under the clear sky in Resembool, Edward could talk of nothing but Calien. They were so glad to be back in Central.

They were very tired, however, and decided not to wake Calien. They shuffled to their normal room and closed the door. They didn't even turn the light on. Al layed down on his bed and was asleep before Ed could even get ready for bed. Ed pulled off his red coat, his boots, and socks. He usually slept in only boxer shorts. He pulled off his pants, and his shirt and laid them on a chair. He sat on the bed and layed down, pulling the covers over him. Then he realized something strange. The bed was warm! He rolled over to face the window and opened his eyes. Calien was asleep in his bed with him. She mumbled and stretched. She woke up and rolled over. She was in boy shorts and a tank top, her normal pajamas. She opened her eyes and saw Ed staring at her. "EEK!" She jumped out of bed. "Take it easy, Calien, it's just me.." Ed whispered trying not to wake Al. "Ed?" She whispered. "Yeah, it's me," he smiled but she couldn't see it. She was so happy that they were home that she leapt on him and hugged him. They both stood up quickly. A cloud moved in the sky and uncovered the moon so that they could see each other. Calien was in Ed's arms without even realizing it. She was so happy to see him that she kissed him on the lips quickly. They both blushed. "Well, we both need to get our sleep..well, good night, Ed.." And she rushed from the room. Ed flopped onto the bed . "I saw that.." Al said to his brother. "What?" Ed asked trying to play off what had just happened as nothing. "She kissed you," Al said giggling. "Oh please, Al..It was no big deal." "Of course, brother." Al laughed.

Soon afterward the boys were asleep.

* * *

Thanks again for reading my dears! Please remember to review because I love hearing from you guys.  



	9. Chapter 9: Calien's Test

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA or its original characters, but I do own my story and the characters that I made up therein. **

This chapter is a little shorter than the others have been lately...Hope I didn't spoil you with those long ones :)

* * *

The next morning, Calien woke up early. She put on a short blue skirt, with a white shirt, blue knee socks, and white shoes. Her hair went up in normal pigtails with blue ribbons. She looked very pretty. She went down to the cement lot, where the state alchemist exams were held. The people had arrived, and it was almost time to start. Before she went out there, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She turned and it was Ed. He smiled at her, "I just wanted to wish you good luck.." She grinned at him, "Thanks, Ed.." He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "For luck," he said with a wink and a grin. "For luck," she repeated with a smile and a nod. She went out into the lot to wait for Roy. He was so proud of her, a flame alchemist against a water one...there was no question who would win. He wondered if she would find beating Ed as easy as it is would be for her to beat him, her own father. When the signal was given for them to begin, Calien smiled at her father, she knew just how to beat him, "I learned this one from you, Daddy." "Huh?" Roy stammered..he hadn't taught her anything specifically in a long time. She snapped her fingers and he was shot with a stream of water, covering his gloves. Without them he couldn't create a spark. It really looked as if he had let her win. He desperately tried to do something, but he couldn't. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and got the spark from that, he shot the flames at her but there was a wall of thick ice between the flames and herself. Calien then caused the wet gloves on Roy's hands to freeze holding his hands in place. She had beat him with her own skill and her ability to think ahead. She had the skills of a true alchemist, and he was proud. The match was declared over, and Calien caused the ice to melt off of his hands so that he could move. Immediately afterward, Ed stepped out. "Don't take it easy on me just because we're friends, Ed." Calien whispered. "Oh, don't worry," he said with a grin, "I won't."

The signal was given and Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground, splitting the cement and in the process tripped her. She shrieked and leapt down. She was agile because she was so young. She could easily outrun an adult, but Ed was so close in size and age..not to mention skill, that they were evenly matched. At first, Calien was afraid that she would hurt Ed, so she didn't use anything too severe, even though she knew some pretty strong alchemic reactions. He was beating her and she was panicing. Finally, she screamed and pulled all the moisture out of the air around Ed. He coughed, then she pulled three fourths of the water out of his body. He gasped and then collapsed. Calien had won and passed her exam. Then she ran to Ed and replaced the water that she had taken away. Ed opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I almost beat you.." he said with a smirk. "You didn't let me win did you?" She asked. "I promised I wouldn't and I didn't, you beat me fair and square." She smiled and helped her opponent to his feet. They looked at the lot, it was a complete mess! They'd be out there cleaning it up for the rest of the day! They each took a broom and everyone else went inside. Ed smiled at the thought of so much time alone with her, then he realized what he had just thought. He smiled a little to himself and shook his head, it couldn't be the way everyone thought it was. They finished cleaning up just as the Sun was setting. "ooo.." said Calien as she gazed at the sky. They sat down in the lot and watched it. "Ya know..Al and I used to do this at home with our...our mother." He said looking at the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ed. I didn't mean for this to hurt your feelings.." She frowned. "No, no that's not what I meant." He objected quickly. They talked bout a few different things, then Ed noticed something he had seen before but didn't ask about. "Where did your locket come from?" He ask reaching toward her chest and lifting the locket off her skin. It was a golden locket that had belonged to her mother. "This was my mother's...before she died..." She then opened it up and showed the picture inside. It was her parents, with Roy at their wedding. The other half had no picture in it. It would be a long time before there would be a picture in it. Calien yawned, it was dark now and it had been a long day for her. Ed smiled and took her inside.

In his office, Roy gave Calien her own state alchemist's watch and made it official, she and Edward would now be working as a team. The three children were happy. They would be together now all the time, but Calien knew that she would have to leave Roy, and Hughes. The two people who had raised her. She loved them both dearly, but it was time for her to go. She would help the Elric boys as she had helped Roy. There was something about her that seemed to ease the pain of people like Roy and the Elrics. People who had suffered through emotional hell seemed to feel better when they were near her.

"Well, Edward, do you have any leads to pursue?" Roy asked trying to take his mind off of Calien's departure. "We met Dr.Marcoh on the way to Resembool, and he gave us the location of his research. We may be here in Central a while longer." Roy looked startled at the mention of Dr.Marcoh's name. He knew he couldn't say anything because they were smart children and they would get suspicious. He had to keep Calien's secret at least a few years longer, even from herself. Right now, she was not old enough to know the truth. Roy was thrilled at the thought of getting to keep his little girl a while longer. "That's fine, Ed, stay as long as you need." Roy finally answered in a surprisingly nice voice. Ed smiled feeling like the creation of the Philosopher's Stone...his goal, was closer than ever. "Alright then, we begin tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading again. Once I get 3 more reviews I'll put the next chapter up. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its original characters... but I do own my story and my characters ...SO THERE:) **

Anyhow...You kids didn't review 3 times like I wanted, but I did get one really good review, and I figured I waited long enough. About paragraph spacing...story format kind of just ...does it for me, so yeah I'm confused too lol :). Enjoy the story my dears!

* * *

The next day, Calien, Ed, and Al, went to the first branch of the National Library. The three were admitted into the back room where all of Dr.Marcoh's work was held. They would study in this room every day for the next three weeks.

In the mean time, Calien and Edward's birthday passed making them now 11 and 13 years old. Al's birthday was not for another month. There was a party in Roy's office for the two of them, because their birthdays happened to be one day apart. Roy told the story of Calien's traumatic birth and how he knew that she would live because she was so strong. He told her how proud he was, and that he knew her parents would be proud if they knew that she was a state alchemist. Everyone took a turn telling a story about Calien when she was a child. Riza remembered her first step, Armstrong remembered the day she came home from the hospital and how tiny she was, Maes talked about how she had been flower girl in his wedding, and Havoc remembered her first transmutation when she was just 5 years old. Ed and Al learned a lot about Calien's past, and realized that Central City Military Base had been the only home that she had ever known, and the military was her family.

Ed and Al did not know that it was also Calien's birthday, and they had no gift for her. Al convinced Ed to go and talk to her and apologize, and possibly transmute something for her on the spot. "What should I make her, then?" Ed asked. Al seemed to smile, "I don't know, Brother, you'll think of something..." The party had been over for some time and Calien was in her room. He knocked softly, but no answer came. He slowly and quietly opened the door. The light was on in her room and she was outside on her balcony. The view from Calien's room at night was beautiful, it overlooked all of Central City and the lights sparkled like gems in a sea of black. She wore a flowing, light pink dress and no shoes. Her long brown hair was down and it gently lifted off her back and danced with the breeze when it blew. He gazed at her for some time, she looked like an angel and he was stunned. Finally he moved forward. She jumped when he rested his hand lightly on her bare arm. "I didn't mean to startle you.." he said quietly, "Al insisted I come out here and apologize..." he added. Calien looked puzzled. "Apologize for what?" She asked. "For not getting you anything for your birthday, we didn't know it was today," he frowned. "Oh Ed, it's really ok, I'm just glad that the two of you could be here with me on my birthday." She smiled. "Well..Al insisted that I come out here and possibly transmute something for you right now, but I don't know what yet...I'll need to think about it for a minute," he said with a gentle smile. "You really don't have to..." She began to say, "no, no...I promised Al I would..." Ed said in a teasing voice. The two looked out over the city for a while in silence as Ed thought. He suddenly thought back to his mother's death bed: "Transmute me some flowers Ed...your father used to do that for me.." "I think I got it..." Ed said after a few moments. Calien turned to look at him, "alright.." she said hesitantly. Ed clapped his hands and touched the floor. Flowers sprang up in a bunch and he picked them up and gave them to Calien. She smiled and gave Ed a hug. "Thank you, Ed, that was very sweet of you." He smiled back at her, "you know why I thought of that?" "No..why?" He told her of how his mother had said that his father had done that for her before he left. Calien knew how special that was to Ed. She was so overwhelmed by the story, and touched that he would do that for her that she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Actually, I have something for you, also.." Calien added. She haned him a book that had been written by Dr.Marcoh, but the library did not have it. It was about the forms that the Philosopher's Stone could take. "Where did you get this?" Ed asked in astonishment. "My dad had it and said I could give it to you," She said with a smile, "I hope it will help us find it.." She added. "It'll help..it'll help a lot," Ed smiled at her. She was so good to them and he knew that Al felt better around her also. He couldn't understand how her just being near helped so many people, Roy, himiself, his brother. He shrugged to himself and put it out of his mind. They talked quietly for a little while, then Calien decided to go to bed. They hugged before Ed left her room. When Ed went back to his bedroom he told Al about what he had given her. Al understood right away and said that he liked the gift Ed chose. Ed also showed Al the book that Calien had given him. Ed opeend the book and began reading it. The first sentences read: "The Philosopher's Stone has been so hard to locate, or to create, because it can take so many forms. It may be in the form of a liquid, an actual stone, or even a human being. It can utterly destroy everything in it's path, or repair damage caused by other elements of life, it's orientation depends entirely on the heart of the user." Ed fell asleep with the book on his chest.

The nex day at the library, the three discovered that the had looked through all of Dr.Marcoh's books except one. A book about alchemic genetics. Ed picked up the book and looked at the cover. He frowned, "this book won't help us, it's just about alchemic skill being passed through generations," he said, totally assuming that was the case. They returned to Central without so much as opening the book. When they arrived, Calien went to change her clothes. Ed and Al went to Roy's office. Ed told Roy about the only book that they had overlooked. Roy perked up at the mention of it. "Oh..alchemic genetics wont' help you...nothing to do with the Philosopher's Stone...no mention of it, in fact." Ed found Roy's behavior somewhat strange, but he decided to ignore it, besides he found everything Roy did strange.

The next day, Ed, Al, and Calien left Central to go in search of an already created Philosopher's Stone, or an alternative way to make one...Ed could never warm up to the thought of sacficing someone's life to get his body back to normal. It wasn't worth it. Roy hugged Calien and wept openly when they left. Calien wept too, and she promised him that though she didn't know when, she would come back. She hugged the military personnel on her way to the gate. Armstrong was last. He also wept openly and scooped up the tiny 11 year old as if she weighed nothing at all. "Oh little Calien...you were like my own child." He sobbed. "Thanks for everything, Alex..." She said while gasping for air. The three turned and walked toward the gate, "Elric, you had better make sure nothing happens to my little girl...she's in your care now!" Roy called out after them. "Don't worry, Colonel...I'll never let anything hurt her!" Ed called back to him over his shoulder. Maes went to the train station with the kids. When they arrived he hugged Calien, "Well...off you go," he said with a smile. "Roy is proud of you," he reminded her. "Please remind him that I love him so much..." Calien said with tears running down her face. "I'll tell him..." he said quietly. They hugged again. "Elicia will miss her big sister..." Maes whispered to her. "I'll miss her too, I'll miss everything about Central," she said sadly. "Good-bye, Maes..I'll be back soon..." She said quietly. He waved to her. They turned and got on the train.

* * *

Review PRETTY PLEASE? Let's try and get 2 reviews befor the next chapter ok? Thanks again for reading everyone :) ! 


	11. Chapter 11: Going North

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA despite my begging... :( **

Hey Everybody! You guys reviewed so fast this time! I got my two reviews thus, you got you next chapter :) , it's a win-win situation. Also, I would like to take this time to ask that you excuse some typos in the last chapter, I swear I looked over this story a million times and I never saw those mistakes...oh well, everyone makes'em. Anyhoo...enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The three had decided to explore the north first. Thus, the train that they boarded was the northbound train. Calien continued to cry for a while, but eventually she fell asleep with her head in Ed's lap. She had cried herself to sleep, and she shuddered in her sleep as if sobbing without tears. Ed looked down at her and frowned. "She's in a lot of pain, Al.." Ed said to his brother. "Central was the only home she had ever known, Roy and the people who lived on the base were the only family she had," Al answered. Ed frowned, Calien's pain hurt him deeply. 

When she opened her eyes they were in the north. She realized she had been sleeping in Ed's lap, "Oh!" She exclaimed and sat up quickly. "I'm sorry, Edward..." She blushed. "It's ok, I know leaving was hard." He said softly.

They got up and walked out of the train. "What now, Ed?" Calien asked. "We find a place to stay..." Ed said. They walked into town and everyone stared at the three kids. People whispered among themselves as they passed. Ed smiled, "they're talking about Al," he said proudly. Al walked behind Ed and seemed to frown. Calien noticed this and grabbed Ed's shoulder.They slowed so that they were next to him. "What's wrong, Al?" They asked in unison. "I really hate when the people stare like that," he sighed. Calien looked around, she heard one boy comment on how beautiful she was. She then heard a comment on how weird Al looked. She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Al," she said happily. She put her soft, tiny hand in his large metal one. He looked down at her with surprise. The people instanly stopped talking all together. Calien held Al's hand all the way to the hotel. Ed smiled, he knew why she had done that. She treated Al like a person, in ways that even he didn't.

Their hotel room had three beds. Calien's bed was in the middle. She took a shower, she went in the closet and disappeared, suddenly she poked her head out, "hey, Ed.." she called, "Yeah?" "Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked with an innocent smile. Ed rolled his eyes playfully, "girls.." he grumbled as he elbowed Al. The boys laughed, when they finally settled down, Calien repeated her question. He smiled, "I would be honored if you slept in my shirt, Calien," he said teasing her. She smiled and put on one of his shirts. It was a big shirt and went down to her knees, she seemed so small in it. Before she came out of the closet, where she had gotten changed, she smelled the shirt and smiled when she discovered that it smelled like Ed. She came out and laid in her bed and was asleep fairly quick. It was the first time she had been in the boys' room all night. Ed lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, as usual, but tonight he was also listening. Calien was breathing very slowly, the normal rate for a sleeping child like her. Ed listened to her breathe for a while. "It's a weird thing to hear someone else breathing in our room, isn't it Al?" He asked, checking to see if Al was awake, which he was. "Yeah..but I like it.." Al said peacefully. "It was really nice of her to do that for me in the village today," he added. "Yeah it was.." Ed said quietly. "She treats me as if she sees a person when she looks at me... she's so similar to Mom, don't you notice that, Ed?" He asked. Ed was shocked by what his brother had said, but he had realized that it was true, but he hadn't had the courage to say so. "Yeah, I did notice...she's good for us, Al...I just don't know how good we are for her." "Don't worry, Brother, she loves us, and we love her..we're like a family..." Ed smiled. The boys said good night to each other and fell asleep.

During the night Ed suddenly woke up. He had heard Calien. She was thrashing around in her bed and talking. "No...please don't leave me...please...Ed! Ed please don't leave me..." Ed got out of bed and went over to the sleeping girl. She had tears streaming down her face. He shook her gently and she woke up. "You ok?" He asked worried. She sobbed. "Oh, Ed I dreamed that something had happened to you, and I couldn't help you." He sat on her bed and put his arm around her. "It's ok, it was just a dream...I'm right here and everything is ok, I'll never leave you." He stopped for a minute, and then held her tighter, "never." Calien finally calmed down, she was still crying, but not as hard now. "I miss my dad," she said quietly. Ed hugged her again. "I know...I know." He moved to the head of her bed and sat so that she could rest her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, and he was in the middle of a sentence when he heard that now familiar sound of her slow and steady breathing. He smiled, "I guess you're asleep," he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. The moon light came in through the window and bathed her in silvery light as she slept. The features of her face were clearly defined and she looked like an innocent child as she slept. Ed looked at her for a long time. He fell asleep in her bed, with his arms around her.

The next morning Al was the first one to wake up, he looked over to find Ed holding Calien in his arms. He got out of bed and gently poked Ed, "just five more minutes.." Ed mumbled. Al poked him again. Ed woke up fully and looked at Al, "What is it?" He asked. Al pointed down at Calien who was asleep in Ed's arms. Ed looked down and smiled, then explained to Al what happened. "Let's let her sleep a while more," Ed said quietly. An hour later she woke up and looked up at Ed with a smile. She remembered her nightmare and his comfort from the night before.

They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Al didn't eat, but Ed and Calien certainly did. They chose a table and Al sat down while Ed and Calien went to the buffet for food. Ed came back first and told Al about how much food Calien was getting, "for being so small, she certainly eats a lot," he laughed. "More than you, Brother?" Al giggled while Ed sank in his seat and frowned. Calien returned to the table with a huge stack of pancakes. Ed frowned again when he noticed the large cup of milk next to her plate. "You're going to drink..._that_!" Ed exclaimed with disgust. Calien peeked around her pancakes and grinned, "I sure am, I love milk...besides, how am I ever gonna get as tall as you, Ed if I don't drink it?" Ed smiled for the rest of the day, no one had ever called him tall before.

After breakfast, they went to the North Military Base. When they got to the Major's office, they were not allowed in despite the fact that the two of them were state alchemists. Ed sighed, "how will we know about any alchemists in the area if we can't see the Major." Major Daniels was the person in charge of the northern military opperations, and the base. Much like Roy was for Central. "Don't worry, Ed...we'll get in," Calien reassured her friend. She knocked on the door firmly and it opened again. A man in a military uniform poked his head out of the door, "I thought I told you brats to leave..." he yelled angrily. Calien walked up to him with a very official air, "Excuse me, Sir, but you obviously have no idea who you're speaking to...I am Calien Anarnore from Central City...Colonel Roy Mustang's daughter...I strongly suggest you change your attitude and let us see Major Daniels or I'll have to report you when I get back to Central." The man looked nervous, "oh, I'm sorry miss, I had no idea. Right this way, please." Ed and Al just looked at each other, they were shocked at the clout that Calien had. Finally, they were with the Major, Calien explained who she was and who the boys were, then Edward took over. He asked if anything strange had occurred in the North lately and if there were any alchemists around. They learned that an alchemist had gone missing for a month now, his name was Dr.Jake Ramsey. Dr.Ramsey was an alchemist who specialized in alchemy involving the earth, soil, and rocks. It had been rumored that because of his knowledge of rocks, he had been attempting to create a Philosopher's Stone. A few months into his research he had disappeared. His home was in the dense forest that nearly srrounded the city. The north was, for the most part, undeveloped forest. The three decided to go in search of the Earth Alchemist, as Dr.Ramsey was called.

* * *

Thanks for reading again, guys! This time let's try 3 reviews again, ok? Hope to hear from you guys soon :) 


	12. Chapter 12: Earth and Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters no matter how much I wish I did...I don't (it's ok in my own mind I own them all MWAHAHA!) Buuuuuuuuuut...I do own this story and the original characters in it.**

Thanks everybody for all of your awesome reviews :). I finally got three and now you guys get the next chapter. About the spacing, I'm not exactly sure how you want it, but I tried just for you my faithful readers. Oh! For a really cute joke, look at my reviews :) . I hope you enjoy...

* * *

It was a long walk through a frightening patch of woods, but finally, by nightfall Ed, Al, and Calien, reached the cottage of Dr.Ramsey. There was a light in the window and there appeared to be someone living there. They went up to the door and Calien knocked then jumped behind Ed and Al. A young man appeared at the door, he couldn't have been older than Ed, but he stood about two inches taller than Ed was.

"Yes?" He asked looking expectantly at Ed.

"Does Dr.Ramsey live here?" Ed asked.

"Oh...it's about that, yes...he lives here...or, he did until he disappeared, he was my father," the boy explained. Calien peeked out from behind Al and the boy stared at her for a moment. Finally, he brought them inside. There was something about this boy that Ed didn't like, he thought it was the way he had stared at Calien. _Am I jealous...of that kid?_ He thought to himself, surprised by his feeling of hatred. The boy told them that they were welcome to stay the night and they could look through his father's things if they thought it would help to find him. He told them that his name was David and that he lived in the house alone since his father's disappearance. His mother had died last year during the harsh northern winter. It was Calien who noticed the transmutation circles. She gasped and grabbed the young man's hand to look at his palm. Ed felt something in his heart when he saw her take his hand. He shook his head and forced himself to forget about it.

"You're a natural alchemist!" Calien shouted with glee.

"Yes, like my father was, I inherited his transmutation circles." He smiled at her. Calien proudly showed him her own circles and showed him some simple water transmutations.

He smiled at her again, "I would show you some of my alchemy, but if I'm not careful I could destroy this entire house in one trnasmutation."

"Wow!" Calien answered him, she was obviously impressed. She was also oblivious to the fact that he wanted to impress her. She was beautiful, and exotic looking with dark hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Her father had been pale, but her mother had been dark like she was. No one had ever stopped to think that maybe Calien's mother wasn't born in James' hometown. There was no question that David wanted her.

Ed frowned, "I could destory this place too, ya know..." he reminded them. They talked long into the night.

"My father was never the same since my mother died last year...he spent all of his time in his lab in the basement. In fact, that's where I thought he was the day he disappeared." Ed, Al, and Calien looked at each other. They were forming an idea about what had happened to Dr.Ramsey. David showed them around the house, except the lab, the entire time he was trying to impress Calien and she was obviously flirting with him. Ed constantly frowned and David shot him angry looks over his shoulder. Al just watched the entire thing and laughed to himself. _Maybe Ed wouldn't be dealing with this if he could just admit how he feels_, he thought. When it was finally time to go to bed, David brought them upstairs.

"Edward, you and Alphonse can sleep in my parents' room, there is plenty of room there. And you, Miss Calien," he said turning to her and taking her hand and kissing it with a smile, "you may have the spare room at the other end of the hall...next to my room." Ed couldn't take much more of this.

Calien smiled at David, "thanks, but if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to stay with the boys." She took Ed's hand as she said it. Ed grinned at David and put a posessive arm around Calien's waist.

David frowned, "of course, wherever you're more comfortable." They went to their seperate rooms. In the master bedroom there was a small bathroom with a shower, and a large queen-sized bed. Calien changed clothes in the bathroom and laid down on the bed. Al sat next to her on the floor, as if to protect her. The house was dark and gave the kids a frightened feeling. There was a cold mist that seemed to hang in the air as if a ghostly presence was warning them of something. Ed got in bed next to Calien and lay on his back with his hands behind his head, his usual position. Calien affectionately cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, he smiled to himself as he put his arms around her.

"That David guy makes me ill, he's no alchemist..all he knows are magic tricks, if that much," Ed scoffed.

"I think he's just lonely," Calien said quietly.

"Please be nice to him, Ed," Calien pleaded, not realizing that she bruised Ed's heart as she spoke. Finally, the comfroting sound of Calien's slow and steady breathing came again. The sound of Ed's heart beating had lulled her to sleep.

"You're jealous of David aren't you, Brother..." Al whispered.

"Of course I am." Ed answered quickly, but firmly. The boys didn't speak anymore and they finally fell asleep.

The next day, the three began their search for evidence. They went to neighboring houses that happened to be at least a mile away, and asked what the residents there knew of Dr.Ramsey. Many people said that his wife had been everything to him, and when she died it was like he had died also. They also mentioned a strange creature wandering the woods at night, moaning and scratching on windows. It resembled the doctor's dead wife, except she had glowing blue eyes and she obviously looked dead, everyone believed that this was the ghost of Melissa Ramsey. Ed and Al looked at each other, then grabbed Calien and hurried back to David's house. First, they searched the library in the house. The books were all books related to the Philosopher's Stone, some were even written by Dr.Marcoh. Calien thought for a minute then went upstairs to the bedroom to explore alone. She was looking through drawers and suddenly she heard the door close. She looked up startled and saw David there.

"Oh..it's just you, you scared me.." Calien smiled at him warmly, "what's up?" He ignored her words, just staring at her, and came closer and closer until his body was pressed against her.

"You're beautiful, you look just like my mother..." He said more to himself than to her.

"...What are you doing?" She asked now, feeling afraid. He was taller than Ed, but he was less built than Ed was. However, he was stronger than Calien.

He held her arms tightly and began kissing her neck, "my mother sent you to me, I know she did.." he said again more to himself than aloud. Calien tried to get away, but he had pushed her against a wall and was beginning to touch her. She struggled harder and he held her tighter. Calien was beginning to think that becoming a state alchemist was a bad idea, when suddenly Ed and Al came into the room. Ed immediately realized that Calien was struggling. He ran up behind David and drew out the blade from his automail arm. He pressed it to David's throat.

"Let her go," he growled right in David's ear. David didn't listen, however, and put his hand on Calien's chest. She flinched and struggled.

Ed finally pulled David off by grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, "I told you to let her go!" Ed shouted as he punched David in the face. He kept hitting him as the blood from David's broken nose splashed up in Ed's face, smearing across it. He continued to hit David, and David, being too weak to fight back, began begging Ed for his life. Ed's anger had control now. Finally, Al stepped in, grabbing Ed's fist.

"Brother, you'll kill him.." Al warned. He didn't want to see his brother take a life. He was angry also, seeing Calien hurt hurt the boys as well, but Ed shouldn't kill him.

Ed settled down and looked at David, "now it's time for me to show you some of _my_ alchemy." He transmuted a cage around David.

"You're gonna stay there until we leave," Ed said angrily. Al carried the cage to David's bedroom and left it there. In the meantime, Ed ran to Calien who was huddled up in a ball on the floor weeping.

"It's ok.." Ed put his arms around her. She cried for a long time. The boys comforted her. Finally, she stopped crying and demanded that they continue their search.

* * *

So that's that, either review or e-mail me or whatever you feel better about doing to let me know if this spacing is better. Remember to review everyone. I don't know how many hits I should say...at least two though :) . Thanks again for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13: A Startling Discovery

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA or it's characters, despite what's happening in my mind. I do own my original characters...and they're all mine!**

Anyhow my dears, I'm updating rather soon because I have some frightening news for you guys...at 10:30 tomorrow morning I will go under the knife and have...my wisdom teeth removed (at least it's only the top ones...bottom ones aren't there yet :) ), so I may be incapacitated (doped-up) for the next few days, and I didn't want you, my faithful readers, to be waiting too long (I read fanfics myself...I know how it feels). Now that you know that...enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Calien resumed the search for evidence by searching the bedroom that they had slept in. Suddenly Calien shouted, "hey, I think I found something here..." Indeed she had, it was a brown leather-bound book. It was the doctor's journal. She opened it to the last entry and read aloud to the boys. 

It read as follows:  
"It has now been a year exactly since my wife died. I have created the legendary Philosopher's Stone and I will use it, and the ingredients of a human, to bring her back. If my studies are correct, it should help me to bring back her soul, and I'll create a body for her. David has acted very strangely since his mother passed away. He seems very lonely, there are no other children around here for him to be with...I do hope that isn't detrimental to him. He will be happy again, we all will be, once I put this family back together."

Calien closed the book. The three children ran downstairs to the lab. When they got to the bottom of the basement stairs, they noticed that the air smelled of blood. There were many test tubes lining the walls of the room. In the center there was a large transmutation circle drawn in blood on the floor. Ed flashed back to the large transmutation circle that he created with his own blood, in attempts to bring back his mother. There was blood splattered across the circle as if someone had been stabbed.

Ed bent down to look at the circle, and said what he had been thinking, "this is like the circle we used to try to get...mom back," he said with pain in his eyes. Calien rested a hand on his shoulder, then noticed somthing on the ground. It was pieces of what appeared to be a red stone. Ed picked it up and looked at it frowning.

"He made a fake one, not realizing that he needed a human being to make a real one...then when he tried to bring his wife back, it broke apart, doing nothing for him..." he said solemnly. He knew what it was that they brought to life when they tried to call their mother back from the dead. Ed knew what had happened. The doctor had been sucked into the reaction when the stone broke apart, like Al had, but there was no one to help the doctor and attach his soul to something, like Ed had been there for Al, to save him. The boys were disappointed that the stone had been a false one, but they had to find that creature, Ed was sure that it was all that was left of David's parents, his mother. His father had been given to bring it back, but it wasn't really Mrs.Ramsey, it merely resembled her. They would have to kill it...send it back to the grave.

When night fell over the woods, the three went outside to search for Mrs.Ramsey. They split up, each one going their own direction and agreed to go back to the house at midnigt. Al walked around for a long time, finiding nothing. He was just as much a child as Edward and Calien were, the forest frigtened him. His brother was brave enough to do this, so he didn't want to show his fear. He thought of when they had tried to bring back their mother. He shuddered inside. He wondered if Ed and Calien had found anything. Al smiled to himself as he thought of his brother and their friend. They were funny together the two of them, but they were also very strong for their ages. Al loved Calien, she was so gentle in everything that she did...she always reminded him of his mother. She always remembered that he was a person, like Ed did. He was happy thinking about them, it made him forget about his fear of the forest at night.

Edward also found nothing. His thoughts were on Al for a while. Ed knew his brother well and was sure that the poor boy was probably scared. He chuckled a little. "Even if Al did find her, he'd be able to handle it," he said out loud to himself. In the silence his voice startled him. It was cold, and he thought of Calien wearing a t-shirt and skirt, _she must be freezing_ he thought. He wondered if she had been impressed by the way he dealt with David. The thought of David made Ed's stomach turn. He had wanted to kill him so badly, it was good that Al stopped him. He wanted to make it so he could protect Calien for the rest of her life. Being the oldest out of the three, Ed took the responsibility of protecting his little brother and Roy's little girl. She was special, she could warm up a room with a smile. He was glad that she was with them.

Calien was also by herself, but not for very long. The cold air hung close around her warm body. She hugged her arms against her to stay warm. She thought about Roy, and what he was doing back at Central now that she was gone. She missed him every day...she loved him so much. She thought of Maes, Gracia and their baby. Finally Ed and Al came to her mind. She loved them also, and she wanted to help them get better. They suffered every day and they were just kids, like she was, they didn't deserve all the pain that they dealt with. She could see it in Ed's face that he was hurt when she was hurt. He nearly wept in the bedroom while he was holding her, promising her that it would never happen again. Ed always wanted to protect the people he loved...because he couldn't protect his mother. He was just too young. Calien wondered what the boys would be like when they grew up. They both seemed so much older already. She worried about them.

Suddenly there was a glowing white light in the clearing up ahead. Calien peeked out from behind a bush and saw Mrs.Ramsey. She had seen a large picture of her in the doctor's lab. The creature looked just like the picture, except corpse-like. The skin was tight around the bones and her eyes were glowing blue. Calien felt absolutely terrified, but this creature was in pain, she could tell. It needed to be returned to its grave. Mustering all of her courage, Calien stepped out from behind the bush. The creature looked at the tiny girl and was frightened. It began running. Calien knew that if she chased it, she wouldn't catch it.

Her mind raced, "Melissa!" She cried out after it, it stopped and turned. It was then enraged. It began attacking her. Calien wanted to run, but she stayed and fought, not only the creature, but her own fear. Quickly, she transmuted the ice blade to protect herself, because otherwise she was unarmed. The creature attacked her but Calien moved fast enough to get out of the way in time. She threw the blade at the creature's back and it stabbed it, coming out the creature's chest. It wailed and fell to the ground. Ed and Al had both heard the commotion and ran in the direction of the noise. When they arrived they found Calien on her knees in the grass. The clearing was stained in blood, when the creature had fallen to the ground, it was almost as if the transmutation had been undone and the body exploded in a mist of blood.

"Calien..." Ed whispered. She turned and looked at them.

"Ed! Al!" She got up and ran to them. The blood was all over her and smeared on her face and arms. She threw her arms around the boys and hugged them. The boys knew what had happened, Calien had found Melissa Ramsey.

They walked back to the house. On the way, they talked about the things that had happened to them since they had been together.

Calien smiled taking Ed's hand in her right, and Al's in her left...the way they had walked with their mother..."we'll always be together," she said with a smile.

She shivered, and Ed stopped and looked at her, "are you cold?" He asked.

"A little bit, but I'm alright," she said gently.

Ed took off his red coat and put it around her shoulders, "but..Ed, won't you get cold now?" She asked him.

"No...I'm not cold..." He nearly whispered. His coat was warmed from his body and it seemed to swallow her up, because it was so big on her. Both of the boys laughed at her in it, she was like a child in her father's coat. When they got back to the house they decided to stay the night again and then leave the next morning. This lead had gotten Ed's hopes up. They would have to travel on and find another lead on the stone. Calien knew the boys were disappointed, but she couldn't sleep. The house frightened her now, more than before. Al fell asleep quickly, but Ed was too deep in thought to sleep. He was remembering his home. He wanted Calien to see where he came from, the simple beauty that was Resembool. He smiled to think of it. Winry would love Calien.

"Ed?" Calien whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I can't sleep..." She said in a childlish manner.

He smiled, "why not?" She told him how uncomfortable the house made her.

"Ed, if you hadn't stopped David, I could have been really hurt..." She whispered, not wanting to say that she would be raped.

"I know...I'm just glad I was able to stop it," he said quietly.

"You won't get hurt anymore, Calien...I promise, no one will hurt you ever again. I'll kill them before I let them hurt you." He put his arms around her and talked softly trying to relax her. Finally, she was asleep.

The next day, Ed went into David's room and glared at him, "I could have killed you..." He said with disgust in his voice. David didn't answer. Ed clapped his hands and slapped the ground. The cage disappeared and David came to attention.

"You're leaving, have you found my father?" He asked expectantly. Ed explained what happened.

He turned to leave and looked over his shoulder, "I hope you learned that you shouldn't do that to people..." he growled angrily. He slammed the door and left.  
They had a few other leads in the north and spent 6 months looking into each one. Finally, they were out of leads for the area. They had to pick another direction, and Ed decided to go to Resembool, to show Calien his home.

* * *

So there you have it, Ed, Al, and Calien are on their way to Resembool. I'll be back to normal soon, but just incase I can't do it this weekend I wanted to give you guys a chapter to hold you over till next time...Also so that certain people won't have a certain overweight animal sit on me ;) .  



	14. Chapter 14: Resembool

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or its original characters, but I do own this original story and the characters I made up..so HA!**

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, but I had to do a major paper for my history class. Semester's almost over, yikes. Anyhow, thanks for all of your reviews :)! Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

The three boarded a train to Resembool and sat down. Calien curled up on the seat and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes she was in Resembool. There were rolling green hills and the sky was so blue she wanted to reach up and feel it. It was beautiful. When the train rolled to a stop they got up and moved to the exit. A tall girl with blonde hair and a tiny old woman waited for them. The blonde ran up to them and hugged them. 

"It's been so long!" She shouted. Calien blushed she was very shy and it was hard for her to meet new people in situations such as this.

"Winry, this is Calien," Ed began.

"She's our really good friend from Central City, she's been assigned to work with us." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, miss." Calien whispered. Ed then brought her to the older lady.

"And this is Aunt Pinako, she took care of us after..." He grew solemn and Calien understood.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Calien said politely. When they got to the house Calien was given a spare room and Ed and Al had their old room. It was the first time Calien would be in a new place by herself at night.

"So, you're a state alchemist, eh?" Pinako asked her.

Calien grinned, "I sure am!" She explained that Roy Mustang had adopted her, so the military was all that she knew. She told the story of her parents as well as she knew it. Winry and Pinako could see that in many ways, she was a lot like the Elric boys. They had met Roy years earlier right after the accident. Both of the women liked Calien a lot. She was very respectful and helpful. Winry and Calien became very good friends in a matter of only a few days.

A little while after they had gotten comfortable, Ed and Al went to visit their mother's grave like they did every time they visited. Calien did not go with them. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew it was a private thing.

Pinako was standing by the stove grumbling over a pot of water.

"This just won't boil.." She mumbled.

"Oh, I can help!" Calien said overjoyed that she could help. She quickly put a finger in the warm water, suddenly it began to boil. Pinako and Winry were amazed, no circle and her watch was not on her. Calien then showed off her palms and smiled explaining that she was a natural alchemist who dealt with water. They were very impressed.

At their mother's grave, each boy took a turn speaking privately with their mother.

When they had finished, Ed turned to Al, "if it's ok with you..tomorrow I'm gonna come back here.." Ed began, Al waited for his brother to finish before answering.

"I want to bring Calien.." Ed finished quickly.

"That's ok, Brother...I know you wanted her to see all of it." Al was ok with Calien seeing the grave, and was glad that Ed wanted her to. They went home to find Calien and Winry sitting outside talking and laughing, as if Calien had been there all along. She seemed like she was what was missing when the boys left. Even Resembool was more beautiful now that she was there.

That night Calien was asleep in her room, and Al was asleep also. Ed got up and went outside. The gentle breeze on his face relaxed him. It was good to be home. Winry stepped outside and sat in the grass next to him.

"What are you thinking about, Ed?" She asked quietly.

"Taking Calien to my mother's grave tomorrow..." Ed trailed off into thought again.

"You really care about her, don't you, Ed." Winry said quietly, she understood all of it.

"Yeah..." Ed admitted.

"You haven't told her, have you." She said quickly.

"No..I haven't told her, I will though...I don't know when, but sometime." He said with a little smile. Winry laughed, Ed would not be convinced to tell her sooner than later, he'd just have to learn on his own about these things.

"She's a sweet girl, Ed..."

"I know, Winry, I worry about her constantly, if something happened to her...it would be my fault...I can't stand putting her in danger...can she stay here, with you, Winry?" He asked.

"She won't stand for that, Ed...she wants to help you..she's stronger than you think." Winry knew Ed would try it anyhow, so she promised to take care of her. Calien had become like a little sister to her and she would love for her to stay with them, but she knew that the boys needed her, they loved her.

The next afternoon, Ed was ready to take Calien to the grave. She was outside in a field picking flowers with the young children of the village. She had a white skirt on with a white top to match and her hair was down with a string of flowers around her head. Ed walked out to the middle of the field and asked her to go for a walk with him. The children giggled as she accepted, causing her to blush. First, Ed took her to the ruins of their house. It was nothing but a burned frame now, but once it had been their home. He told her the story of what had happened there in detail. Then, as the sun was setting, they went to the grave which was on top of a hill.

"This is my mother's grave..." Ed was almost whispering.

"She was the most beautiful person in the world, and we just couldn't accept it when she died." A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on the ground in front of him. Calien was quiet, listening to Ed. A sob shook him as he stood there. He looked so lonely. Calien's eyes filled as she watched him. She hugged him and told him it was ok. He rested a cheek on her shoulder and felt his pain subside as the breeze played with her hair and he smelled the flowers. As they stood there, a butterfly flew up and rested on one of the flowers in her hair. It stayed for a moment then flew off. Butterflies were a sign of hope.

Finally, he let go of her, "I was here yesterday with Al, but I wanted you to see it too." He looked at her as she gazed at the grave of Trisha Elric. She felt strange about not having anything to leave at the grave, then she thought of the flowers on her head. She took off the wreath and knelt in front of the grave placing it in the grass.

She turned and smiled at Ed, "that's for your mom,"

he couldn't help but smile, "thanks Calien." She seemed to always put others before herself.

"Calien..." Ed began gently.

"I think...you'd be safer if you stayed here, with Winry and Pinako when Al and I leave..." She seemed to get upset. Her eyes filled and her heart broke.

"W-why?"

She asked quietly, "are you sick of me? Why would you violate orders like that, Daddy put me in your care...it was an order..." She was almost begging him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all..."

"Does Al know that you want me to stay here?"

"No." She stood up and began to walk down the hill.

"Where are you going?" Ed called after her. She was crying now.

"You don't want me around..." Calien answered.

"That's not true... I do want you around, you make me happy when nothing else can...Calien, the only one besides you who could do that was my mother!" He shouted after her.  
She immediately stopped in her tracks.

He ran up to her and looked at her tear-stained face, "I couldn't protect my mother, but I _will _protect you."

"Alright, Ed...but if you leave me here I'll call my father and you'll be court-martialed." She grinned.

"You can be really tough sometimes, you know that?" He said with a smile. They walked home and arrived there in time for dinner.

The next day, Calien, Ed, and Al were outside playing with the neighborhood children again. The children loved Calien very much. One little girl came running up to Calien and she knelt down to talk to the child.

"My kitty had kittens, and I brought you one to keep, cause I know you'll take care of her."

"Oh thank you!" Calien exclaimed with joy, she loved animals. She hugged the child and cradled the kitten.

"Look at the kitten, isn't she so cute!" She said scratching it's head. She told the boys how the little girl had given her the kitten. Calien handed it to Al, she knew Al liked animals too. He pet it gently and felt happy. He handed it back to Calien. She had a ribbon in her hair and she took it off and tied a bow around the kitten's neck. It purred happily in her arms.

"Hold the kitten, Ed." She smiled as she handed it to Ed. He held it and smiled. His gentleness warmed Calien's heart. The boys loved the kitten.

"We can keep it Ed, right?" Calien asked. He couldn't stand saying no to her and he said the kitten could come with them. Calien named the kitten Daisy. Daisy and Calien were always together, the little kitten insisted on following her everywhere. When it came time to leave Resembool, Calien and Daisy left with the boys. Winry and Pinako cried when they left. They had to return to Central. It had now been nearly a year since Calien had seen her father and from what Riza Hawkeye told her over the phone, Roy wasn't the same without Calien.

* * *

Well, there's the chapter. Thanks for reading my story so far, we're more than halfway through it now, but don't worry I might be working on another story (just not an FMA one). Don't forget to review my dears :) . 


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming and Another Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I do own this story line and my original characters...and they are not for sale!**

Well kiddies, I've started another story, but it isn't an fma story...sorry...I may post it when I finish it, but I haven't decided, it's a Star Wars story, and SW people get mean if you get something about it wrong, so I dunno, we'll see...Anyhow, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

When they reached the compound at Central City, Calien picked up Daisy and ran for Roy's office, the boys ran as fast as they could to keep up with the tiny girl as she bolted through the familiar gates. She ran all the way to Roy's office. 

The three kids threw open the door, "Daddy!" Calien cried as Roy jumped up from his desk, "Calien?"

He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, "Oh my baby.." he cooed. Roy needed Calien, he hadn't really been happy without her. Riza and Havoc smiled. Maes ran into the room when he heard that Calien had come home. They hugged and he told her how big Elicia was now. Everyone was happy to have her home. Ed and Al looked at each other, they were glad to see how happy she was with her family. Calien showed everyone Daisy and told everyone about their adventures. Roy knew that he had to keep Calien there with him, he couldn't stand to let her go again. He decided to keep her there indefinitely unless there was a military emergency. They had a birthday party for her and Ed in Roy's office like they had the year before. Calien was now 12 and Edward was now 14 years old. Roy talked with Ed by himself and told him that he was going to reassign Calien to stay in Central City. Ed agreed that it would be better for Calien if she stayed there, even though he wished she could stay with them.

Roy smiled, "I think you did a good job taking care of her, though...I can see that you care for her," Ed just nodded and walked off to tell Al. Al was sad to hear that Calien would have to stay in Central, but he knew that Ed was hurting worse than he was.

Ed looked very serious, "we'll leave tomorrow..." he said as the tears came to his eyes, he didn't know when the three of them would be together again. That night, Calien, Daisy and the boys were in Roy's office and Calien was reassigned to Central. Calien cried at the thought of the boys leaving her again. She loved them, they were the best friends she had ever had.

The next morning, Ed and Al left without Calien. Maes brought her to the train station with him to see them off again. He said a quick good-bye to the boys and gave the rest of the time to Calien. She was crying so hard it was almost impossible for them to walk away and leave her. She hugged Al and then Ed. Ed felt like he didn't want to leave now, not without her, but the train was there and they had to go. She clung to him and had to force her hands to let go. Ed smiled even though they were both in tears. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her passionately but quickly on the lips. Al and Maes were shocked to see it happen.

Ed whispered in her ear, "I'll come back for you..."

He slipped a picture of Al and himself into her hand, "good-bye, Calien." She was as shocked at what had happened as Maes and Al were.

"Good-bye Edward Elric..." She said with her voice quivering.

Back at the compound, Maes insisted that Edward was in love with Calien and that it was cruel to take them apart.

"I don't want to hurt her..." Roy protested, "Elric agreed that it was better for her here...safer for her here..." He didn't want to admit his guilt.

Calien was strong and she wrote letters to Winry often, and she recieved letters from Edward all the time. She began to babysit Elicia, and the little girl became like a sister to her. Maes and Gracia were happy to have Calien around. Roy seemed to perk up also, his mood was better and he treated everyone else better now. Calien tried to keep herself busy. She went back to school and her friends there. She also worked on her alchemy. The entire time Daisy was always at her feet. The cat was a very faithful companion to her. A year passed, and the Elrics had not come back. Calien continued to get letters from Ed, but they could not get back to Central yet, there were so many leads they had to investigate. Calien was now 13 and Ed was 15. A young man had moved into Central, he was a new state alchemist. He was 16 years old and tall with brown hair and black eyes. He was a sky alchemist, but he was not a natural alchemist. His name was Ryan Jacobs. Ryan became good friends with Calien, but no matter how much he asked, she would not date him. She couldn't explain why, she just couldn't love him. She wondered if she was in love with Ed, but she always denied it to herself. Roy tried to keep a lot of pressure off his daughter, she was fragile now that the Elrics were gone. Calien loved Roy, and hadn't been able to stay angry with him for long. She spent most of her time in his office. When she took walks in the city, Havoc was assigned to go with her. He was nervous about escorting her because all he had was a pistol, he wasn't an alchemist, and there was not much he could do to protect her. Calien liked Jean Havoc, she found him interesting, and he was a friend of her father's so she trusted him.

Ryan requested to be her escort, but Calien didn't want that, she wanted to keep Ryan at a distance as much as possible, so Roy denied the request.

When Maes was killed, Roy could put the job of telling Gracia on someone else, but he had to tell Calien himself. It was a Saturday, so she wasn't in school. She was in his office doing her homwork, and the office was silent and empty except for her. Roy opened the door and shut it behind him, the young colonel looked like he hadn't gotten any rest in a long time. His usually firey black eyes were dull and his hair was skewed.

"Daddy...What's the matter?" Calien asked, startled at the sight of her father. Roy sat on the couch and she immediately came and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and hugged her close to his chest, he took a deep breath and began talking softly.

"Calien, Sweety...early this morning...Maes was found dead in a phone booth...he was shot in the chest at point blank range." Calien was silent for a minute as the information sank into her mind. Finally, a sob shook her tiny frame. She cried constantly for a long time. Roy just held her not knowing what to say to ease her pain. This little girl had been lucky enough to have four parents, but unlucky enough to lose three of them. Roy couldn't even say "don't cry" because she was behaving the way he wished he could himself, but duty seemed to be holding him back. After about two hours, Calien just ran out of energy. There were no more tears left for her to cry and her sobs had finally tired her out. Roy's uniform looked as though a cup of water had been poured on it, and in a way, it had been.

Calien looked up at her father with damp red eyes, "take me to see Gracia and Elicia," she whispered. Roy just nodded and they left. When they arrived at Maes' house, Gracia answered the door with Elicia in her arms. The four-year-old had also tired herself out by crying. She looked up when her mother opened the door. Her pain seemed eased when she saw Calien. Calien and Roy came inside and Roy explained why they were there. Calien hugged Gracia. Gracia felt as if Calien was her daughter and she was so relieved that she had come.

"We'll get through this girls...my two little girls," Gracia whispered. In the Hughes' home, Calien was a member of the family. Elicia truly had a big sister in Calien, and both she and her mother understood that Calien was suffering just as much as they were. Elicia just wanted to be held and could not tolerate being put down, so Calien sat on the couch and held her to give Gracia a break. Soon, both children were asleep. Roy and Gracia wanted to let the girls sleep and Roy didn't want to leave Calien there, so he stayed. Hours later that night, Elicia woke up and noticed that Calien was still asleep. She heard Roy and Gracia talking quietly in the kitchen. Not wanting to be alone, she gently shook Calien.

"Wake up!" She whispered. Calien slowly opened her eyes. The memory of what had happened flooded back all at once.

Calien looked down at Elicia, "Daddy's gone," Elicia reminded her.

"I know..." She whispered back to the little girl in her lap.

"Can you stay with us?" Elicia asked. She was desperate for someone to hold on to.

Calien nodded, "I'll stay for as long as I can." They could hear Gracia and Roy talking.

"Maes really loved the girls...He always thought of Calien as his daughter, but he said you needed her more than we did..." Gracia was talking so she didn't have to think.

"His funeral will be in two days...can Calien stand with Elicia and I...Maes' family?" She asked.

"Of course, Gracia, I wouldn't have it be any other way." Roy answered gently.

Calien spent the two days at Gracia's house. She couldn't leave, their sadness seemed to hold her there. Roy often came to see her while she was staying there, it seemed to make him feel better. Calien hadn't forgotten that Roy was also suffering, he had lost his best friend. When the day of the funeral came, Gracia stood at the grave holding Elicia's right hand and Calien held her left. All three wore black dresses, they truly did look like a family. Roy wanted to be there with them to comfort his little girl, but he had to stand in the ranks with the other soldiers. Once they began to bury Maes, Elicia started to cry. Calien knelt in the dewy grass getting the knees of her stockings wet, but she didn't notice right then. She hugged Elicia to her chest as tears rolled down her own face. Soon both girls were in Gracia's arms as she also knelt in the grass. Roy watched helplessly until they were finally dismissed. He said a few words to Maes as he looked down on the grave stone. He then turned to Gracia and the girls. Calien stood up and hugged her father. She stood back just in time to see a single tear slide down his cheek, but he knew she was watching and quickly brushed it away. That night, Calien went home with Roy, but she slept in his room with him. Maes had been there to help Roy through everything, and she could feel that Roy now felt helpless and alone. When he was younger, before Calien was born, he had considered taking his life, the senseless killing in Ishbal was driving him mad. It seemed like there was no end in sight, but James and Maes had been there to stop him and bring him back to reality. Now both of them were dead, and he was still alive, it made no sense to him. Then he looked down and saw his beautiful little girl asleep with her head in his lap and he realized that if he had died, there would be no one left to take care of her. He knew in his heart that he lived every day for her. He worked so hard in the military to make the world a better place for her. He smiled to himself as he finally realized what Maes had meant all those years ago in the hospital when he had said "Roy needs Calien more than we do."

Two years passed, Calien was 15 and Ed was 17. Soon Calien would have to go east, because there was a military emergency and the Elrics were ordered back to Central for reassignment. There had been an uprising in the east, the Ishbalans were killing military personnel at an alarming rate. Roy knew his littler girl would have to be sent there, to the same place that her father died.

When the Elrics returned they could barely recognize Calien. She had grown into a young woman, small though she was, her breasts had developed and her hair had grown longer, her curves had appeared. They came through the gate of the compound and saw two young people sitting in the shadow of the building, a young girl, a young man and a cat. The cat saw them and ran up to them, she sat in front of them and meowed loudly, it was none other than Daisy, the boys recognized her right away. Calien looked up to see what Daisy was doing and gasped aloud.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, "Who are they?"

"It's them!" Calien shouted. She got up and walked over to them slowly. Ed gasped at the sight of her, she was more gorgeous now than ever before. It had been so long, it had been three years since they had seen each other. Ed had grown taller, his face was more mature, and he was more built, but his hair and eyes were the same. He wanted to hold her, but he was afraid to, she seemed so distant. They went up to Roy's office. Roy smiled at the sight of the three of them together again. The three of them were reassigned to work together again and go east to help settle things down. They would leave in a week. After their reassignment, the three of them went outside. They talked about Maes' death and what they had faced since their separation.

Suddenly, Calien's eyes filled with tears, "I thought about you guys all the time, I missed you so much!" She hugged them both and wept. They were so happy to be together.

"So..who was the guy you were with when we came in?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"That was Ryan...the Sky Alchemist...he's been upset with me because I won't go out with him," Calien explained. Ed smiled a little, he wanted her to be with him. Calien opened her locket to show them that their picture had joined that of her parents. They spent every moment together until they had to go to bed.

Calien spent a long time on her balcony that night, and this time it was Al who came to see her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting.." He began quietly.

"Of course not," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you alone...it's about Ed..." He said with what sounded almost like worry in his voice.

"What's the matter with Ed?" Calien asked concerned.

"Nothing...it's just that I think he's really happy to see you again. He talked about you every day that we were gone and he worried about you...I think he loves you..." Calien was surprised, everyone else had known, but she had not. She cast her eyes down toward the ground below.

"I think I love him too...that's why I wouldn't go out with Ryan, even though he was always around, I would only be friends with him...But I can't tell Ed that..."

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"I...I just can't there's just something inside me that won't let me..."

"Ok..." He turned and walked out in a surprisingly silent way for someone as big as he was. She stayed there and thought for a while longer. The kiss that Ed had left her with three years ago still warmed her lips, she had only kissed Roy in the time that Ed was gone, and Roy was her father. She smiled thinking of their kiss. Calien didn't want to tell Ed that she loved him, she wanted to wait to see if he would tell her first.

A week passed and it was time for them to leave, but this time Roy would be coming with them. Roy had been assigned to head the entire operation in the east because he had worked out there for a long time.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, guys. Remember to review. The story gets a little intense from here on in, so brace yourselves! 


	16. Chapter 16: Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters...but I do own my story and the characters that I made up...so HA!**

This chapter is a tad shorter than the past few, but oh well. I know in the end Scar isn't that bad of a person, but I had to make him the bad guy...it was the only thing that fit...you'll see. Enjoy the chapter, and remember to review!

* * *

When they reached the Eastern Base the children realized that the east was like Central City only run down and nearly empty. It was a depressing place. The people were either dead or hurt, so the streets were empty and a dark haze seemed to hang above the city. This was where the Ishbalans were contained by the military. 

"No wonder they're angry..." Calien whispered to Ed and Al as they entered the compound. She was full of sympathy for these people though she didn't know why. When they got inside Roy told Calien more details of her father's death.

"We think the young man who blew up the building we were in was Scar...He was trying to kill us and for some reason I lived and your father died, but he wanted me to remind you that he loved you..." Roy explained. Calien listened to the story of her father's death silently. Daisy jumped on her lap and meowed trying to comfort her. Ed and Al just looked at the floor, in front of Roy there was nothing Ed could do for her. Ed didn't want Roy to know about his feelings just yet, but soon everything would come out.

The next day they were going into the heart of the Ishbalan village to try to stop the people from rioting. The crowd was huge and Calien was so small, even at 15 years old that she was lost quickly. Roy was frantically looking for her with the Elric boys not far behind him. A large hand had grabbed Calien and pulled her away from Roy and the boys. By nightfall, they hadn't found her. Roy thought he had looked everywhere. He got down on his knees and screamed, there was no other way to get his fear and frustration out at that moment. His little girl could be dead.

Ed and Al were still with him, "We can't give up, Roy..I won't let you quit..not now..." Ed forced Roy to his feet. They decided to check back at the base to see if there had been any word from Calien. There had been a call from a man who said that he had Calien. He gave his location, but said if anyone besides the person he requested showed up, he would kill her.

"Damn it!" Roy shouted, punching the wall in frustration. He was worried about his daughter. The man asked for Edward Elric, the Full-Metal Alchemist.

"I'll go, Roy...Calien will come home alright..even if I don't." Roy frowned.

"Kid?" He asked...there was something he had to know.

"Yes, Sir?" Ed asked quietly.

"Do you love Calien?" Roy asked in his serious voice that he always used when what he was saying required a lot of thought.

"Yes." Ed answered quickly.

"But she doesn't know..." Ed looked at the floor, "and now she might not ever find out..."

"Tell her if you get a chance..." Roy said with a slight smile. This boy was ready to give his life for Calien...he was brave, like her father had been, Roy knew that Ed was good for Calien, and he could see it in her eyes when she looked at Ed that she loved him too...Maes had been right all along.

Calien was with Scar. He had kidnapped her. When they got back to his house, he tied her up so that she couldn't use alchemy. She struggled so hard her wrists were cut by the ropes. She was crying and struggling desperately trying to break free. She was sure he would kill her...this was the man who had killed her father. He cupped her tiny chin in his large hand.

"You're beautiful...like your mother was." He said with a grin.

"Shut up! You didn't know my mother!" She screamed through her tears.

"I know much more about you than you even know about yourself..." He answered with a smirk.

"Your father was a good for nothing state alchemist, so I killed him to get him away from your mother."

"I hate you!" Calien screamed. She was full of anger. Suddenly the door was kicked in and Ed stood in the doorway.

"I'm here, Scar..let her go."

Scar turned and grinned, "Calien needs to learn the truth, Elric...and so do you...something your precious Roy would never tell you..."

"Shut up!" Calien screamed again, "I won't listen to you...never!"

"I'll make you listen..." Scar glared at her angrily. He quickly grabbed Ed and put his hand on his back and the room glowed red for a moment, then Ed coughed up blood and collapsed.

"Ed!" Calien cried.

"He's not dead...but he will be soon if you don't listen..." He said angrily.

"Alright, I'll listen, just don't hurt him anymore..." Calien sobbed.

"Awww...do you love him? Do you love a worthless state alchemist...just like your mother did?" He asked.

"Yes..." Calien whispered looking at Ed helplessly, "I do love him...so much.." She finished, afraid that this would be her last chance to tell him. Ed was still on the floor, he reached out to her, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Somehow he heard everything that Scar said anyway.

"Your mother...She was my cousin," Scar said seriously.

"She left our village..here, to be with her lover...your father. You're an Ishbalan, that's why you look so much like us, dark hair, dark eyes...how could you not see it before? Your very name is Ishbalan...'Calien' means Eastern Rose." Calien looked at him with tears in her eyes, how could Roy not have told her that?

"Something else..." Scar said with a smile.

"Listen up, Elric...I know where the Philosopher's Stone is..." Ed forced his eyes open and sat up, ready to do anything to get the stone.

"The stone can take any form, even a person...remember hearing that, Ed?" Ed nodded as Scar spoke. He cupped Calien's face in his hands again.

"You're it..." He said grinning at her.

"Don't believe me? Go home and ask Roy...he's known all along and tried to hide it from you." Scar wanted her to hurt, wanted to punish her for both her mother's and her own love of state alchemists, when they should be with Ishbalan men. Ed was shocked, he had searched for the Philospher's Stone for so long, yet it had been under his nose all along. Scar untied Calien and told her to leave.

"Not without Ed..." She said glaring at Scar with pure hatred in her eyes. Ed stood up quickly, there was pain in his body like he had never felt before, but he had to make sure she was safe.

"Run!" He shouted as he prepared himself to fight Scar. She wouldn't leave. Scar ran at him and this time remembered Ed's automail. He tripped him and Ed fell backward hitting his head on the floor. He groaned and tried to get up, but Scar pinned him and hit him. Ed brought out the blade from his arm and stabbed Scar in the side. Blood poured out and Scar got up and moved away from Ed. Ed followed him and caused the roof of the buiding to cave in in hopes of distracting him.

"Calien, you need to get out of here...please..." Ed begged.

"No, I lost my parents and Maes...I won't lose you too, I'm staying..." Scar caused the floor to split open and Ed almost fell in, but Calien grabbed his hand and held it as tight as she could. She could feel his hand slipping. Ed knew he would die if he fell.

"Calien, Roy told me I should tell you when I got the chance...we knew this was a suicide mission for me, but I had to get you out of here, even if it meant I would die. I love you so much. You make me so happy..in ways that no one else can. You have to be safe...please...run..."

"Ed...I love you too, I just didn't want to tell you...but...we'll get out of this together, you'll go home with me and we'll be ok...you'll be ok..." His hand slipped from hers and he fell to the floor below. His body landed with a loud thud and he didn't get up or move. Blood trickled from his mouth. Calien could not believe her eyes but in her heart she knew Ed would die if she didn't kill Scar and get them out of there.

"Scar, I didn't want to kill you...but I have to."

He laughed, "you can't kill me...you're just a child." She held up her hands and concentrated. She drew the water out of Scar's body causing his skin to cling to his bones. Humans are mostly water and without water, a person will die. Scar's body had no water in it at all. His dried up body fell to the floor. He was dead. Calien now ran to the hole in the floor.

"Ed!" She screamed, but he didn't answer. She felt a burst of strength and she jumped down to him and picked him up, she never would have been able to do that under normal circumstances. She carried his limp body back to the military compound. Roy and Al were the only two in the office when Calien ran in carrying Ed.

"Please, Daddy, we have to help him..." A doctor was hurried in and said that Ed was dying. Calien began to cry, she could almost feel his heart slowing.

"I must do something..." She closed her eyes and put her hands over Ed's heart and began begging him not to die. Her hands glowed white and began to feel warm as Ed's body became healthy again. She seemed very tired, but Ed groaned and woke up. Calien had proved that she really was the Philospher's Stone.

* * *

OH MY GOODNESS! This chapter may have been short, but it was a very important one. Don't forget to review! 


	17. Chapter 17: Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters, but I DO own my original ones...YAY for character ownage!**

Anyhow my dears, this chapter is short again, but it's another important one. The next chapter is the reason why this story is rated M (wink) ! I won't be here for a week :( I'm going to my parents' house for Christmas...yay for holidays! So...enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

The next night Ed, Al, and Calien went to Roy's office. 

"Daddy.. am I really the Philospher's Stone?" She asked Roy right away. Roy looked at the floor.

"You found out..."

"I had a right to know.." She whispered.

"Look...I didn't want you to know because you were so young, and people can't know that that's what you are. Apparently it was passed down to you from your mother, it's a genetic mutation that only Ishbalans have..." He explained how he had found out when she was 6, after he had read the book on alchemic genetics by Dr.Marcoh.

"I also found this old video..." Roy showed them video footage of a man in a cage, there was a crowd around him and horrible riots all around the town square. The people ran up to him in turn and the flashes of white light coming from the cage were nearly constant. Finally, the man collapsed, his body cut and bleeding all over.

"He was a Stone, just like you, and the people held him there and insisted that he heal the sick and make dying people well again. He used too much of his alchemy too fast and it finally killed him...if anyone found out, they would eventually kill you...I love you and I don't want you to get hurt...I made a promise to protect you, and I've done everything I could to do that." Calien looked at Ed and Al, they couldn't look at her.

"I want to get their bodies back..." Calien said quietly. Roy knew he wouldn't be able to stop her, so he agreed. They didn't know if it would kill her or not. Ed knew of the huge risk she was going to take for them.

"I'll do Ed first, incase getting Al's body back kills me, then you'll both be back to normal." She smiled at them. She hugged Roy and he cried a little, but she begged him not to.

"Daddy, I'd rather die helping my friends than live my life with this power and never help anyone." She hugged and kissed Roy. Then she hugged Al, he tried to tell her that he didn't want to be normal if she could die getting his body back, but she wouldn't listen to him.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him, "you were always a human in my eyes, Al..." She whispered. Then came Ed.

"I love you, Ed...please...if I die, remember me always..."

"I will," he whispered fighting his tears, he was happy to be getting his body back, but he was sad to think that she might die, but he had hope. They kissed and Roy smiled.

She took off her locket and put it in his hand, "hang on to that for me, just incase..." She smiled a little.

Ed lay on the floor with his eyes closed. Before she began the transmutation, Ed sat up again.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"What?" Calien asked not understanding what was the matter.

"I forgot something..." He kissed her cheek and she looked puzzled.

"That's for luck," he said with a smile and a wink.

"For luck.." she repeated nervously. Then Ed laid back down and Calien knelt and put her hands on him and concentrated on his body becoing normal again. There was a sharp pain as the skin on her hands tore. Her blood stained his clothes. After a minute or so, the white glowing of her hands stopped and she fell backwards exhausted. Ed opened his eyes and moved his right hand. It was warm and he could feel things with it. The first thing he felt was a warm, sticky fluid...Calien's blood. He looked at his leg and arm, they were flesh! Calien pulled herself up and forced Al to lay on the floor. This would take a long time. It took nearly an hour for the tiny girl to make Al into a human again. Blood began to drip from her mouth and it seeped through her shirt. Suddenly in a huge flash of white light, the armor was gone and Al's body appeared, only it was matured to 16 years of age, and Ed almost didn't recognize his brother. Calien screamed and fell limp on the floor, the blood pouring from everywhere. Roy, Ed, and Al rushed her to the hospital. The girl was barely clinging to life.

Roy held her hand, "You did this once before and you got through it...I know you can make it again..just the fact that you aren't dead right now shows that you can do this..." The boys felt overjoyed to be back in their bodies, but also guilty because this tiny girl loved them enough to risk her own life to help them. Ed and Al stayed with Roy by Calien's bedside for two months without so much as a word from Calien. The doctor didn't think that she'd make it, but they said that her brain activity increased when Ed spoke to her. Ed read to her, he talked to her, he sang her songs, and sometimes he just said random words just so that she'd hear him. Roy watched as the boy desperately tried to bring his daughter back from wherever she was in her own mind. Ed only slept a few hours a night, fearing that if he stopped talking for too long, Calien would lose all the activity in her brain. If he could bringRoy her back, he was bent on doing it. Roy had seen how much they truly loved each other, and he was touched by their selflessness.

Finally, one morning she opened her eyes and seemed healed. There were no scars on her body, and the cuts had disappeared. Roy and Al were asleep, but Ed was awake. His gasp brought the other two to attention. They were shocked that she was waking up.

"Where am I? How long have I been sleeping?" She groaned. They explained what had happened.

She smiled at Al, "you're very handsome, Alphonse Elric..and you're taller than Ed." She winked at him, and the for the first time in almost ten years, he blushed. Ed frowned for a moment, but couldn't keep the smile away for long. He was so glad to see her awake.

"Oh!" Ed said quickly. He took her locket from around his neck and handed it back to her.

"I held on to that for you, just like you asked." She smiled up at him and felt the locket, it had been warmed by his skin. She quickly put it on.

When she got out of the hospital Roy told the three of them not to tell anyone what had truly happened. He told them to say that Ed had found a fake stone that was close to the real one, and that he was able to use it twice and then it broke apart. They agreed and that was the story that they held onto for the rest of their lives. Everyone believed that it was truly a miracle.

* * *

Oh yes, I could have ended there, but I didn't...there's a lot more to this story :) So stay tuned, and remember to read and review! 


	18. Chapter 18: Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or its characters but I do own this story and the characters that I made up!**

**WARNING: There is some mature content in ths chapter...so be forwarned. There is also some mature content in later chapters that might not make you as happy as this...ENJOY THE CHAPTER! WOO **

* * *

Ed and Al returned to Central with Calien and Roy. They didn't know what they should do now, their search for the Philosopher's Stone was over and they were back in their normal bodies, but they couldn't just go back to Resembool and go on with their lives as if none of it had ever happened, they were too connected to it now. Ed could now hold Calien's hand and feel how warm and soft it was. Al knew that his brother couldn't walk away from her again. Everyone knew the truth now, and they could begin new lives together. Ed agreed to stay in the military until he was 21, Calien would be 19 then. He talked about his plans with Roy, who then signed the paperwork naming the military release date for Ed, it would be a week after his 21st birthday. 

That night Calien was looking for Ed and found him in their normal bedroom. Calien expected the boys to move back to Resembool, and she was going to talk to Ed about that, but she gasped when she saw him. No one had told her about Ed's plan to stay. Ed had put on his military uniform and was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself, he had hardly ever put it on before. He turned when he heard her gasp.

He smiled at her, "how do I look?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh..Ed...You look very handsome," she answered with a smile.

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah...Al and I are gonna stick around for a while longer," he smiled as she gasped again. Her eyes filled with tears, she was so happy. She ran into his arms and he held her.

"I couldn't stand it if you left me again..." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head as she pressed her face into his chest.

Ed had been given a relaxed job working around Central with Riza and Jean. He liked working with them because he could be with Al and Calien most of the day. Calien was tring to help Al adjust to being a human teenager. Al loved being a human, just the smell of the air, or the taste of food made him happy. The feel of Daisy's fur was amazing to him. Whenever Calien rested her little hand on his he could feel how soft it was. Al always wanted to be outside to feel the sun on his face, so Al and Calien were often outside. When Ed finished his work, he would come outside to be with them. He and Calien could actually go out on dates like normal teenagers. Ed knew that Calien loved the life they had, now that they had more time to just be normal.

**Chapter Eigteen Part 2 (MATURE!...but not too bad)  
**

One night, Al had gone to bed early and Ed and Calien went outside for a walk around the compound. The moon had risen and it illuminated everything around them. They talked about everything that had happened, talking to each other helped them cope with the painful things. They talked about happy things too. Ed talked about their future and how happy they would be together. Calien just smiled as she listened to him. Ed stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You made my life so much better...before you everything seemed hopeless...but you made everything good again, I wanted you to know that." Calien smiled at him and kissed him passionately for a long time. Suddenly, the sky became cloudy and it began to rain. The rain was fast and drenched them quickly. They ran inside and went to Calien's room. Ed immediately began taking his shirt off. Calien went into her bathroom and took off her clothes, she dried herself off with a towel, and expecting Ed to be in his room changing, came out of the bathroom wearing only the towel. She gasped loudly and blushed when she noticed him sitting on her bed.

He looked at her and smiled gently, "do you want me to go?" He asked quietly while he tried to force himself to look at the floor.

She smiled a little, "no...you can stay..." Her tone told him everything. Her cheeks lost their red color and Ed knew she was comfortable with him being there now. She sat very close to him on the bed. At first they didn't look at each other, they just talked normally.

Suddenly, Calien put her hand on Ed's, "you know I love you..." she said quickly and he nodded. He looked at her and she kissed him before he had a chance to say anything. He was surprised at how naturally he accepted everything that was going on, it just felt right to him and he had always gone with his feelings. Calien laid down and he followed her. Her breath on his face was warm as he kissed her neck. Ed's mind raced, he was nervous, and he didn't want to do anything that would make Calien feel uncomfortable. He stopped kissing her and stood up and slowly pulled off his pants. Calien smiled and stood up in front of him, she kissed him and let go of the towel that had covered her. His skin was warm to her, and despite the scars that were scattered over his body, it comforted her to feel it. They stood there for a few minutes, just feeling each other's skin. They finally looked each other in the eyes. They kissed again and went back to the bed. Calien laid down again and Ed followed her, he would lead her the rest of the way. He had left the light on so that he could see her. She was so small and felt almost fragile when he held her close to him, but she was beautiful, her skin, her hair, everything about her was perfect to him. He kissed her and got on top of her. She looked up at him and her eyes told him that she wasn't afraid. His hands touched her all over and she shivered as he ran his fingers over her chest. When he went inside her she winced for a moment and moaned softly. Ed couldn't tell if she was in pain or not, but he wanted to be brave and mature about this, and he couldn't stop now. She bled a little, but not much. After about 30 minutes, the pain stopped. She whispered his name and put her hand on his back. He smiled and kissed her as her muscles grew tense and her back began to arch. She drew a deep breath in through her teeth and began to moan loudly. They both understood what was happening. They finished together and Ed laid down next to her. Calien smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you..." he whispered. He held her for a while, but he knew that he had to go back to his room or else Roy would know what they had done. Ed put on his wet uniform and Calien wore pajamas, he kissed her and left. Neither one of them slept the rest of the night, they were thinking about their experience.

The next morning, Ed got up early and went to Roy's office to begin working. Roy was already there.

"If I didn't respect you as much as I do, you'd be ashes by now..." Roy began.

"Good morning, Sir." Ed said quietly, praying that Roy hadn't found out.

"I know what happened last night..." Roy added. Ed looked at him startled.

"How do you know?"

"My room _is_ right next to Calien's, you know." Roy looked very serious.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but please don't let Calien know that you know...she'd be very upset if she found that out."

"I won't, but if there are any _accidents_ you'll be paying for it, Elric..." Roy glared at him.

"I assure you Sir, there were no accidents..."

"Good, I'm too young to have grandchildren anyhow..." They sat in silence until Calien came in.

"Good morning Daddy! Morning Ed!" She said happily, she hugged Roy and he seemed reluctant to let go of her. She was growing up so fast, it seemed like yesterday she had been a tiny baby who could be held with one hand. She would be 16 in one month exactly. In three years Ed would leave the military, and then what? Roy didn't know what Ed wanted to do after he was discharged, and now Calien was so involved with him, that Roy had to worry about what the boy planned. He didn't have time to examine the couple long, Al came in wearing only his jeans and drying his wet hair with a towel. He sat down next to Ed and looked at everyone in the room. Roy and Ed looked very serious and Calien looked just as puzzled as he was.

Ed stood up and leaned on Roy's desk, "Al, why don't you and Calien go outside for a while, I'll catch up in a few minutes." Al, a little worried, stood up and Calien followed him, they left the room in silence.

"I wonder what's wrong with those two..." Calien said worried.

"I don't know, but you know them, always arguing about something.." Al said cheerfully. They went outside and waited for Ed. Calien had a feeling in her heart that Roy knew about last night somehow. She was afraid that Ed was getting in trouble.

In the office, Ed put his hands on the desk in front of Roy.

"This isn't over, Roy...what else do you want me to say?" He asked, feeling himself get angry.

Roy was very calm, "nothing Elric, I just got to thinking is all..."

"about what?"

"My little girl and what's going to happen to her when you leave the military." He looked very serious.

"You don't need to worry about her, Sir..." Ed said quickly, he had thought this through before.

"Oh? And why's that?" He was challenging the boy now, as he often did.

"Because...I'm going to marry her once I get discharged." Ed said simply. Roy was surprised, he didn't think Edward had thought that far ahead, he never seemed to before. He laughed and Ed was startled.

"What is it?"

"Maes was right about you...right when he saw you he knew you would marry Calien, I just wish he could be here to see you now..."

"You think she'll really want to marry me?"

"Of course she will..." Roy said quietly.

"You're a good b...man Elric, and I know she'll be safe with you," He smiled at Ed a little.

Ed smiled back, "thank you, Sir," he nodded and Roy dismissed him for the rest of the day.

Ed went outside an saw Al and Calien playing with Daisy. He smiled and walked up to them.

Calien looked up at him, "are you in trouble...I know Daddy knows..." She said with a frown. Ed was surprised she had guessed it, but then Calien had always been clever.

"Yeah..he knows, but I'm not in trouble...I just made Roy a promise is all." Ed sat down and Daisy climbed up into his lap. He was happy, his pain seemd to have disappeared, he hadn't felt it in months. His life would be normal now, there would be brithdays and holidays, family dinners and military reunions. His searching and hurting was over.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading:) The nex chapter is so insanely short, but don't worry, the chapter after that is a little more dramatic ;)! Remember to read and review!  



	19. Chapter 19: Another Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or its original characters, but I do own this story and the characters that I made up**

This chapter is really short, so I'll put up the next one right after this one :). I hope you like the shortness.

* * *

A month later Ed and Calien had yet another birthday in Roy's office. Calien was 16 and Ed was 18. They were grown up now, in only three years Ed would leave the military. Al would be 17 in a month. Ed watched Calien again as she hugged everyone there. He was reminded again that Central was her home. He made the decision to make his home there, but they would get a place in Resembool too, to spend the summers there. He smiled to think of Calien as his wife. Calien handed Ed a small box. 

"This is for you, Ed," she said with a smile. He opened the box and found a framed black and white picture. The picture showed his mother and father together with two people he didn't recognize. The other woman looked very similar to Calien, and the man with her wore a military uniform. He looked at Calien puzzled.

"Those are your parents with my parents...before we were born," she smiled warmly at him.

"Our parents knew each other?" He asked.

"Yes...our fathers met in the military, but only saw each other at headquarters, and then you were born, so my father never saw your father again," Calien explained.

"I thought it would mean a lot to you to see it..." She added with a whisper.

"It's amazing," he smiled at her.

"Where'd you find it?" Al asked peeking over Ed's shoudler.

"Daddy showed it to me, he found it in some file somewhere around here," she grinned at Roy who shrugged.

"Actually, Calien, I have something for you too...I made it," Ed said with a proud smile. He took a small item from his pocket and held it out to her in his hand. It was a small gold ring with a thin band and a red stone in the shape of a heart.

She gasped when she saw it, "Oh, Ed it's beautiful," there were tears in her eyes, she was so happy in that moment with Ed and Roy and the rest of the people that she loved. Ed slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and smiled when he saw that it fit perfectly.

Later that night, Ed told Calien that he and Al were going back to Resembool, but they would only be gone a week. It would be just a short visit because Winry hadn't seen them since they had gotten their bodies back. Calien couldn't go with them because her school year wasn't over yet, and she would stay and finish school.

The boys left a week later, little did they know that when they got back, everything would be different.

* * *

Yay! The story is almost over, I don't believe it. Next chapter requires a lot of pretending on your part, my dear readers. I hope you're good at it :). Anyhow I hope you liked this chapter, remember to review. (Thanks again for reading!)  



	20. Chapter 20: Framed

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA, but I do own this story and the characters that I made up...And you can't have'em! **

Hello, I put this up right after 19, because 19 was so short. I hope you guys can pretend a lot, because in this chapter some things are mentioned that couldn't really happen. Also, this chapter is a little mature...so BEWARE! LOL I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

The day after the boys left, Calien was sitting on her balcony doing her homework, the sun was going down and soon everyone would be going to sleep. She thought about Ed and how much she loved him, she was reminded about his leaving the military soon. Calien didn't know Ed's plans, and she thought that he'd move back to Resembool once the military let him go. Suddenly, she got the feeling that she wasn't alone. A shadow loomed over her and when she turned to see who was there a hand came down quickly and covered her mouth. It was Ed, but something wasn't right. Calien was puzzled, why was Ed there, shouldn't he be in Resembool with Al? 

She struggled away from him, "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here..." Something wasn't right and then it came to her. He was too short, he was standing right at her own height. Ed was three inches taller than she was and always had been.

"I came back to see you," he said tenderly and he reached for her hand but she pulled it away. Her back was facing her bedroom and Ed's was facing the balcony.

"You're not Ed..." she said in a frightened voice.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're not Ed!"

He slapped her, "shut up!" He shouted. He pushed her into her room and closed the glass door to the balcony. There was no way out.

Calien was in tears, "what do you want from me?" She sobbed.

"We know that you carry the gene for the stone, so all I want from you is a child." They knew about the gene, but they didn't know that she had it. She couldn't say that she was the stone, so she just had to fight her way out of it. She put her hands up and tried to bring the water out of the being, but it did nothing. Whatever this thing was, her alchemy couldn't hurt it.

"I don't have any children, I'm only 16..."

"I know...that's why we're going to make one...right now." He came closer to her and pushed her up against the wall and pushed his body against hers.

"Just do as I say and you won't get hurt, got it?" He said roughly as he tore her shirt. She began to scream but he covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" He shouted angrily. He held her tightly around the waist and made her lay on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started undressing her. She was crying so much she could hardly see. Once she was naked he started kissing her.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" He whispered right in her ear. She couldn't just lay there and let whoever it was do that to her. His skin against hers was cold, the scars were in the wrong places...this couldn't possibly be Ed.

Suddenly she rememered Roy in his room, "Daddy, help me!" She screamed.

Roy sat straight up in bed. Was Calien screaming for him? He got up and ran to her room. The door was locked so he kicked it in. He saw what looked like Edward Elric forcing himself on his little girl. Roy was shocked.

"Daddy!" Calien screamed. What Roy believed to be Ed started hitting her and she quickly blacked out.

"I'll kill you, Elric!" He screamed. The boy quickly ran out on the balcony and jumped off, landed on his feet and ran incredibly fast down the street. A military unit was sent out to find him, but they never found him. Roy was up for the rest of the night. His little girl had been raped. Calien was brought to the medical wing and the doctor examined her.

He looked at Roy, "Well, it's pretty obvious that she was raped," the doctor began.

Roy frowned, "I'll kill him," he whispered.

"Well, Sir, we'd like to keep Calien over night and tomorrow give her...a test..." Roy's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean..." The doctor nodded. It was a pregnancy test. How could this be happening, just last week she was so happy.

She struggled in the bed and opened her eyes, "Daddy?" she groaned.

Roy rushed to her side, "Yes, Baby, I'm right here Sweety, everything's ok now Honey, Daddy's here."

"Daddy, I have to tell you something..." she whispered.

"What is it Honey?" He bent down to hear her.

"Daddy, it wasn't Ed...It was someone else..."

"No, no Sweety, I saw him, that was Ed, Honey."

"Daddy, you don't understand...it really wasn't Ed...please listen to me!" She begged.

"Shhh, Honey, rest now." He wouldn't listen, he was panicing. He called Riza at her house.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"Riza, we have a situation here at the base, please bring Jean and the others with you...Oh! I need the papers drawn up for the court-martial of Edward Elrc..."

Riza gasped, "I'll be right there, Sir!" they hung up at the same time. Roy looked at his little girl all bruised and hurt...possibly pregnant. He made a fist at his side. He told his daughter to rest and that he'd be back in a little while, but he had business to take care of.

Roy ran up to his office and he called the Rockbell house in Resembool. He knew Pinako from when the boys first made their mistake and he investigated them.

"Hello?" The old woman was tired and had not been expecting a call.

"Hello, this is Roy Mustang calling from Central City, we've had a situation, and I'd just like to know if Edward Elric was at your house at 12:00 tonight."

"No, he wasn't, he left at 11:00 to take a walk,and didn't come back till 1:00, why?"

"Was Alphonse with him?"

"No...what do you need to know this for?"

"Nothing, please tell him to report to Central immediately, this involves Calien." He hung up without saying good-bye. Pinako ran up the stairs and banged on the boy's bedroom door.

"Edward! Roy Mustang called, you and Al have to go back to Central, something happened to Calien..." The door flew open before she could even take another breath.

"Come on, Al, let's go!" Ed shouted over his shoulder. They ran to the train station and went straight back to Central. Ed worried the entire way home. They got to Central as the sun was coming up. When they got out of the train, there were at least 50 soldiers waiting for him with Roy standing in front of them.

"What happened, Roy?" Ed asked worried.

"You're under arrest for assaulting military personnel." Roy gave the signal and ten soldiers grabbed Ed.

"What is this about Roy...what happened to Calien?"

"Why don't you tell me, Elric?"

"What?" Ed screamed as they were dragging him away. Later that morning, Calien was tested for pregnancy. The test came up negative, to everyone's relief. Calien was well enough to go up to Roy's office. He was signing the papers for Ed's court-martial.

"Please, Daddy, I'm telling you it wasn't Ed, can't we go down and see him?" Ed had been put in a prison in the middle of Central.

"Daddy, it wasn't Ed, please," she begged. She explained everything about "Ed's" body that wasn't right, that didn't match up with the real Ed. Al had come to the base and discovered what had actually happened to Calien. He was with Roy and Calien in the office waching her defend Ed. Roy listened to what his daughter told him about her attacker's body not being anything like that of Edward Elric's and thought for a minute. The answer finally came to him, it had been a homunculis...Envy, who could make himself look like anyone, he had framed Ed and tried to get Calien pregnant in the hopes that her child would be a Philosopher's Stone.

"We have to get Ed out of jail, now!" He shouted.

Calien, Roy, and Al ran to the prison and were immediately taken to Ed's cell. Ed was laying on the floor bruised and motionless. He was awake, but in pain. His face was streaked with tears.

"Ed!" Calien shouted as she knelt next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her,

"Calien, you're alright!" He shouted happily.

"We're here to get you out, there's been a mistake, you're coming back to the base with us." She helped him up and they returned to the base. Ed and Al went to Roy's office to help him destroy the papers. Calien went to her room, she felt ashamed of what had happened to her, and she didn't want Ed to know, but she knew he would insist.

In Roy's office, Roy apologized for having Ed thrown in jail.

"Calien swore the whole time you didn't do it, but I wouldn't listen to her, it looked like you and I just wanted to kill whoever it was who hurt her..." Roy said looking at the floor.

"I understand, Roy, I would have done the same thing to protect her," Ed answered.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to Calien...what was I accused of doing to her?" He asked.

"Well, Ed, I'm afraid I can't say...Calien needs to tell you that..." Roy answered flatly. Al knew what had happened because he had arrived just when Calien was being tested that morning, but he knew he couldn't say anything either.

"I'm going to talk to her..." Ed stood up and left the office. He went to Calien's room, and again, she was alone on her balcony looking out over the city that she loved so much. Her hair was back in a long ponytail and she wore a white skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse. She was sitting with her knees against her chest so he could barely see her. It was a pleasant afternoon and the sun sparkled on the glass of the windows in the distance. Ed walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Ed..." She said sadly.

"Calien, I want to know what happened to you...I want to help you," he said gently. Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed.

"Oh Ed, he raped me..." and she told him the entire story, and what Roy had told her actually happened, that it had been Envy who had hurt her and framed Ed in the process.

"This morning, they had to give me a pregnancy test...I'm only 16!" She sobbed.

"How did the test go?" Ed asked sloemnly.

"It was negative, but I need another one in a month to make sure...what if the test was wrong?" She asked looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"Then we'll have a baby..." Ed said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't leave you alone with something like that..." he added. She threw herself into his arms and they stayed that way in silence for a long time.

A month passed and Calien had to go back for her next test. Ed, Roy and Al waited for Calien to come out of the doctor's office. Roy smiled as he watched the little alchemist pacing in front of him.

"Edward, pacing like that isn't going to make this go any faster," Roy reminded him.

"I know, but I can't help thinking what if she really is...then what'll happen?" Ed answerd stopping to look Roy in the eyes as he spoke.

"It isn't your problem, Ed, it wouldn't be your child and you needn't worry about it..." Roy said quietly, testing the young man. Ed glared up at him.

"So what do you think I should do, just leave her and get on with my life like nothing's wrong? I can't do that, I promised to be with her through everything and I will be..." Ed said with determination in his voice. Roy smiled. Calien came out of the office with a smile on her face.

"Well?" Ed said nearly tackling her as she came out of the room.

"The test is negative!" She said with joy. Everyone was relieved to hear that she was alright especially Ed.

"I don't know, Ed..I think you'd be a great dad," Roy teased on the way back up to his office. Ed blushed and looked at the floor. Calien just smiled, she felt happy that there would be no baby yet, but she hoped there would be one sometime in the future...after all, Ed _would_ be a great father.

* * *

See? Don't worry everything is A-OK now :) . There's only two more chapters and an epilogue (cries). I'm working on another sotry...anyone out there like Star Wars? I still haven't decided whether or not I should post that story yet. Anyhow, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Remember to review :) 


	21. Chapter 21: Happy At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own my original characters and this story**

Ya know, I went to put up this chapter and realized it was the last one before the Epilogue, I thought there was one more. After today my story will be complete.

* * *

The three years that Ed had remaining in the military seemed to fly past Roy, he was feeling old. It was a week from Calien's 19th birthday. Ed had asked her to marry him last year and of course she accepted. Maes had been right the whole time, he always did have a way with people. Ed had two weeks left as a dog of the military and it was three weeks until the wedding in Resembool. Calien was so excited, she couldn't wait to be Mrs.Edward Elric. Roy smiled to think of her, she was so beautiful and she had grown up to be strong, happy, and healthy just like he had promised her parents she would be. She would be discharged the same time that Ed was. The young couple would live mostly in Central, on the base so that Roy could be near his little girl, but during the summer they would stay in Resembool. It was rumored that Ed had rebuilt the house that he had burned when he was a child. Calien had insisted that Al always be near them also, and he agreed to travel with them. 

The wedding was a week after Calien and Ed had been discharged from the military, Ed laughed as he called it the last time he would ever wear his uniform. Al, and Jean were in the wedding as well as Winry and Riza. Roy was happy and sad at the same time. He was so proud of the person that Calien had grown up to be, but it also meant that she was no longer his little girl. The tiny child who almost died in the hospital was now a strong woman who faced the world with courage. It was hard for him to imagine walking down the aisle with her and handing her over to Ed. Ed was a lot like James had been at that age, strong and ready to challenge anything, so full of life and promise. Roy smiled, Calien couldn't be marrying anybody better than Ed, he was perfect for her.

"Daddy, it's time!" Calien shouted as she came out of the bedroom in her wedding gown. She was beautiful.

She hugged Roy tightly, "thank you, Daddy...for everything...I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

Ed was waiting for Calien at the end of the aisle, he was so nervous. Everyone he cared about was there, and Al was standing right behind him. Ed looked at his brother nevously, and Al smiled back at him. Everyone was happy today. The afternoon sun shone high in the deep blue sky of Resembool. Ed could feel that his mother was with him and that she was happy for him. The aisle was lined with soldiers from Central, they were there for Roy and Calien, it _was _a military wedding after all. Gracia was there with Elicia who was almost 10 years old now. Everyone wished Huges could be there, but his presense was also felt that day. Finally, Roy appeared with Calien next to him. Roy was in his usual uniform, but he looked better today than normal. Calien was beautiful as always. She looked like an angel in the long white dress, she smiled at Ed and he smiled back. As the girl and her father began the long walk up the aisle the soldiers saluted as Roy passed them. Finally, Roy took Calien's hand and put it in Ed's.

"Thank you, Sir," Ed said with a smile as he saluted Roy, Roy saluted back and smiled at him.

"I know she's in good hands, Ed..." He smiled at the young couple and took his seat next to Pinako. Soon the two were married and they kissed, everyone cheered. The joy that was shared by these people seemed to spread across the entire country. There was finally hope, and joy for Ed, Calien, and Al. The three of them had once been poor lost children, but now they had overcome all of the challenges and fulfilled their dreams. Ed's pain was gone for good now, and things would only get better.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Don't forget to read the Epilogue, I thought I would put some interesting facts in there about the story like where I got the name Calien from ;) .


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own my story and the characters that I made up.**

Hey everyone, this is the end of the end. Remember this isn't written like a normal chapter, it's a little different. It's just here to tie up some loose ends and give us more closure (myself included :) )

* * *

It was summer, the breeze was blowing across the hills of Resembool. A small 5 year old boy with blonde hair and his 3 year old brother came running up the path toward a woman wearing a blue dress with her brown hair back in a ponytail. 

"Mommy! Look what I made for you!" The blonde boy shouted with glee. The woman bent down to be on the child's level when he showed her his present. He handed her a small metal horse.

"Oh, Edward, it's lovely!" The woman exclaimed. The smaller boy ran up panting.

"I made one too, but mine isn't as good..." he said with a disappointed frown.

The woman took it gently and smiled, "I think they're both beautiful, I think you should show your father when he gets home." The children smiled. Suddenly three men came up over a hill in the road walking toward the house, the one on the left wore a military uniform and had black hair, the man in the middle was the shortest with long blonde hair, and the one on the right had dark blonde hair and was laughing. The children began jumping up and down with pure joy.

"Daddy!" They shouted as they ran toward the men. The blonde man smiled as he saw the children, they ran into his arms first.

"Look what we made, Daddy!" He smiled, his children were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He looked at the horses.

"Just like you taught us, Daddy!" The smallest one shouted with pride.

"That's great, James," he said to his youngest son.

"Look at mine, Dad!" The older boy added happily.

The man laughed, "wow, yours is great too, Ed." The little boys were Edward Elric jr., and James Elric. The three men were Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric, and the father of the boys was Edward Elric sr. The woman was Calien Elric. Ed swore when Calien got pregnant that he wouldn't be like Hughes had been and obsess over his children, but now that they were born, he couldn't help but think of them all the time. He saw so much of their mother in them, they were just beautiful. Calien was a wonderful mother and the children adored her, the same way Ed and Al had loved their mother. Roy was also a very good grandfather, even though he still swore that he was way too young to have grandchildren, even though Ed was 29 and Calien was 27 now. Al spent a lot of time with the children even though he and Winry had been married last year and were expecting their first child soon. Ed and Calien were devoted to each other and their children. They finally had the happy life that they had dreamed of for so many years.

About Calien's Philosopher's Stone gene, both of the children had it and were taught their whole lives not to tell anyone about their mother's or their own secret. Both Edward and James were successful alchemists like their father had been. Ed and Calien could not have been more proud of them.

Concerning Roy, he achieved his goal of becoming Führer a few years later and was widely popular throughout the country.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story all the way through, I thought I would tell you some interesting things about the story. About "Calien", it's actually from Tolkien's Elvish Disctionary, and it's actually two words. Cal means light and Ien means daughter or maiden. I first used this name as a cleric on the video game Neverwinter Nights. Some aspects of the story reflect my own life, like when Calien leaves the base for the first time, it was a lot like when I left for college (which was only a few months ago) :) . There were some parts in the story where I tried to leave and opening for a sequel, but unfortunately, I don't think there will be one. The next story I'm working on is a Star Wars Extended Universe story, but I might not post it..we'll see. 

Anyway, thanks again for reading my story. Try not to be too sad that it's over now LOL. And remember to read and review...for the last time.


End file.
